yeh rishta kya kehlata hai?
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: what happens when purvi lose her sister? purvi promise her dad that she will bring her back...will she success in bringing her back?one day she met ishita...but she didn't recognized her...why...?what happens when both sisters are attracted to the same person?who will get their love...and who has another life partner in their fate... just beep in...READ AND REVIEW...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys..kaise ho app sab..i know ki maine kuch zyada hi stories likhrahi hu...par kya karoon...**_

 _ **mai khud ko rok nahi paati hu jab bhi koi idea aatha hai...issiliye jaise hi idea aatha hai...tab hi story publish karthi hu...**_

 _ **isse love story samjhiyega ya love triangle...paar ye chaar logon ki jindagi ke saath judi hai...**_

 _ **Dushyant, kavin ,purvi ,ishita iss mein mujhe mujhe samjhmein nahi aaraha hai ki mai kisse pair karoon Dushvi ya kavi...mujhe ye bhi nahi pata ki iss mein ishyant honge ya Ishvin(Ishita and kavin)**_

 _ **kyun ki mujhe update kavi ne Dushvi pe request kiya hi...aur mujhe ye idea aaya tha...mujhe ye pata lagana hai ki dushvi fans zyada hai ya kavi...**_

 _ **issiliye ye likhrahi hu...pata lagana hai mujhe...kyun ki koi bui dushvi pe zyada nahi likhta hai...**_

 _ **iss story mein pahele bohut saari confusions honge...par dheere dheere sab durr hojayenge...don't worry...**_

 _ **iss mein characters meri sachvi story se related hai...aur realtions between purvi, ishita, vineet, acp and duo bhi...**_

 _ **app apne reviews mein batana ki mai kisse pair karoon...**_

 _ **so let's start our new story guys...**_

* * *

 _ **In Delhi...singhania mansion...**_

 _Girl:papa appp chinta math kijyega...mai kisi bhi taraha **Usse** dundkar laavungi...usse kuch nahi hoga..._

 _Boy:haa uncle app befikar rahiyega...usse kuch nahi hoga...wo jaha kaha bhi hogi hum usse dundkar layeneg...Vishwash kijiyega..._

 _Girl:haa papa app please iss taraha udaas math rahiyega...mai appko iss taraha nahi dekhsakthi..._

 _papa:thik hai beta...mujhe thum par pura barosa hai...thum kisi bhi haal mein usse dundogi...mujhe ye sab nahi karna tha...issiliye wo gusse mein chali gayi_

 _Girl:papa iss main appki koi bhi galthi nahi hai...jho kuch bhi hai...sirf aur sirf unki hai...unhone mujhse mere bhai ko cheena hai...abb meri behen ko bhi cheenliye..._

 _Boy:iss mein unki koi bhi galthi nahi hai...thumhe mai kitni baar samjhav..._

 _Girl angrily:tho kisne kaha unhe phir se meri jindagi mein aane ko...sab kuch itna perfect tha...unhe apni zimmedaari samaj mein nahi aathi hai...tabhi tho wo mai jab 6 saal ki thi tab kho chuke the...abb yaha jho hai...wo unki beti nahi kisi aur ki beti aur bahen hai...I hate him...i just hate him..._

 _Boy:abb hume kisi bhi taraha usse dundna hai..._

 _Girl:haa aaur mai kisi bhi taraha usse dundungi...ye mera wada hai papa... **and both left both searched for her but their is no sign of her but still they didn't loss their hope they thought that one day she will contact them one day she will come back in this way 2 years passed but all their tries are in vein**_

 _ **2 Years Later in cid bureau three persons entered it two hand some boys and a beautiful charming girl**_

Boy 1: _ **Senior Inspector Kavin Reporting Sir...**_

 _Boy 2: **S** **enior** **Inspector Dushyant Reporting sir...**_

 _Girl: **Sub**_ ** _inspector Ishita Reporting sir...all turned their attention towards them all are confused but two persons are shocked to see Ishita just then ACP came from his cabin and said_**

 _ACP:Welcome to CID Mumbai..._

 _Trio:Thank you sir..._

 _Abhijeet:sir appne hume bataya nahi ki ajj teen naye officers arahe hai..._

 _Acp:aree haa abhijeet mujhe bhi kal sham ko hi pata chala tha...aur mai busy tha issiliye nah batapaaya...anyways mai app sabko introduce karwatha hu...ye hai senior inspector abhijeet, daya,sachin,freedy,pankaj,nikhil,shreya,vineet aur purvi...by listening purvi name some memories flashed in Ishita's mind but still she doesn't remembered clearly but dushyant became excited listening this and said_

Dushyant:wow purvi thum yaha kam karthi ho...i can't believe this hum donon itne din baad mile hai...

Purvi smiled and said:haa dushyant mujhe bhi yakeen nahi horaha tha..ki hum donon phirse mile hai...while all others are confused

Daya:ek min...ek min bhai..kya thum donon ek dusre ko jante ho...

purvi:ha bhai...mai aur dushayant ek hi college mein padthe the...3 saal baad phirse milrahe hai...

Dushyant:mai thumse bohut naraaj hu purvi kaha cheli gayi thi thum...

purvi moved towards him and hugged him:I am sorry dushyant...wo mera yaha transfer hua phir mere pass se thumhara number kahi ghumhogaya tha...issiliye maine thumhe contact nahi kiya tha...par abb hum saath mein hi rahenege na abb hum phirse enjoy karenege jaise college mein karthe the..by listening this ishita felt uncomfortable

Daya:wahh bhai lagtha hai tum donon bohut hi acche dost ho...

Ishita:haa sir dushyant hamesha sabke saath miljaatha hai..issiliye...uske dost bhi bohut saare hai

Abhijeet:abb ye kya chakkar hai bhai..kya thum bhi dushyant ko janti ho...

kavin smiled and said:actually sir dushyant mera bhai hai...aur ishita hum donon ki best friend..hum teeno hamesha saath rahthe hai... purvi and vineet was confused

Daya:ye tho bohut acchi baat hai...

Vineet:purvi thumne mujhe kabhi Dushyant sir ke baare mein nahi bataya hai...

Dushyant:par mai thumhare baare mein sab kuch jantab hu..purvi ne sab kuch bataya hai...

Vineet eagerly:kya bataya sir issne mere baare mein...before he could say

purvi:vineet...mai thumhe baad mein batavungi...thum pahele chalo mere saath and she took him outside and all moved towards their desk noticed noticed ishita is disturbed so he moved towards her and said

kavin:kya hua ishita thum ajj kuch disturbed lagrahi ho...

Ishita:nahi aisi koi bhi baat nahi hai kavin...wo mai bass kuch sochrahi thi...

kavin:I know ishita ki thum kuch sochrahi ho...abb mujhe batav ki akhir baat kya hai...finally she decided to share with him

Ishita:kavin...wo ajj thumne dekha na ki dushyant aaur purvi kaise...

kavin:I can understand ishita...par don't worry aisa kuch nahi hai jaisa thum sochrahi ho...agar aisa hota tho wo hame jarur batata...waise mujhe accha nahi lagta jab meri bhabhi iss taraha udaas ho...she blushed by listening bhabhi...

Ishita:bass karo kavin...

Kavin:waise kab propose karrahi ho...

Ishita:bohut hi jald...he smiled and moved towards his desk

Ishita pov:pata nahi kyun par mujhe purvi ko dekhkar kuch yaad aaya tha..thik se nahi aaya tha..par aaya tho tha...lagta hai maine purvi ko kahi dekha hai...par kaha...but suddenly she felt a pain in her head but composed herself and she continued her work

Dushyant pov:Thank you so much God..sach mein app ho...mujhe laag ki mai kabhi purvi se nahi milpavumga..par mai ajj usse mila hu..abb bohut hi jald usse apni dil ki baat bhi boldunga...

 **Outside of bureau she brought vineet along with her and confirmed that nobody is listening their conversation and she said**

Purvi happily:vineet thumne dekha na...wo hume milgay hai...i am so happy and hugged him

Vineet:ha purvi par mujhe ek baat samja mein nahi aarha hai...ussne akhir hume kyun nahi pehchana...

purvi:hosaktha hai vineet ki wo abhi bhi humse naraaj ho...

Vineet:ha hosaktha hai...

purvi:par jho bhi ho mai usse manavungi aur apne pariwaar ke pass wapas lejavungi...par wo dushyant ke pass kaise cheli hai...ye donon kaise mile hai.. ** _._**

 _vineet:waja chahe jho kuch bhi ho...hame sab ko ye khush kabri inform karni hogi..._

purvi:nahi...mai karungi and she dialled her dad number and informed him all this while she was just smiling vineet noticed this and smiled

vineet pov:heeh bhagvaan..bohut mushkil se iske jindagi mein phirse khushiyaan aayi hai..isse kisiki najar lagne math dena...aur iske kaam mein isse kaamyabi dena...aur hamesha aisa hi khush rakna...

* * *

 **So guys kaisa tha my new chappy...mai apni baaki stories bhi update karungi don't worry...mai ajj u will be always in my heart update karungi...**

 **kon hai wo teen persons jho first scene mein the...**

 **aur purvi ishita vineet ke bich kya relation hai...**

 **Dushayant kya batana chahta ha...kya ishita apni dil ki baat dushyant ko bolegi...**

 **kon hai wo jisse first scene waali ladki nafraat karthi hai...**

 **maine kaha na ki bohut saare confusions honge...**

 **par don't worry mai clear kardungi...until then...**

 **Keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	2. Dushvi Together

_**Hi guys sorry for late update...but kya karu mujhe interest hi nahi hai stories likhne mein...issiliye...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **Purvi shared the good news with all her family was so happy listening that Ishita is safe Next day in bureau all are working on their desks Dushyant noticed that all are engaged in their work so he thought something and moved towards purvi's desk and said**_

 _Dushyant:purvi..._

 _purvi was working on her Pc:haa dushu bolo..._

 _Dushyant fake anger:kya bolu...thum bohut badalgaayi ho purvi...thum pahele ki purv ho hi nahi...wo charming...wo prankstar wo talkative purvi ktni acchi thi...mujhe aisa lagta hai ki thum wo purvi ho hi nahi...and he moved outside towards cafeteria_

 ** _Purvi understood that he is angry on her she smiled and decided to calm her angry friend dushu so she also followed him towards cafteria she seen that he was sat on a table with an cute angry expression she smiled and moved towards him along with two cups of coffee she offered him and he took it without even looking at her_**

 _purvi while keeping her hand on his hand which is on table:Naraaj ho...he took his hand back she smiled sorry na dushu wo kaam ki wajase mai thoda busy thi...par pakka abb thum jho kahoge mai wahi karungi...no more objection accha bolo thumhari iss Naraajgi ko durr karne ke liye kya karni chahiye... finally dushyant smiled and said_

 _Dushyant:jho bolunga wo karogi na..._

 _purvi smiled that now his anger was vanished and said:haa pakka...kuch bhi mangoge kuch bhi puchoge sab kuch karne ke liye tayyar hu mai..._

 _Dushyant:accha tho ajj sham ko bureau ke terrace par ajana...waha aane se thumhe maafi milsakthi hai purvi thought for sometime and said_

 _purvi:ok done...par ek cute sa sweet sa mere dushu ka smile dedho..phir mai avungi Terrace pe_

 ** _Dushyant smiled widely so purvi also smiled all these while their conservation was listened by someone that person was eagerly want to know why dushyant asked purvi to come at bureau's terrace at evening...time passes at evening all finished their work and packing their stuff but purvi remembered that dushyant has called her on terrace so she started moving towards terrace but before that_**

 _Vineet:aree purvi kaha jarahi ho...ghar nahi jaana hai kya..._

 _purvi:nahi vineet...wo pata nahi dushyant ne mujhe terrace pe aane ke liye kaha tha...bass mai abhi wahi jarahi hu...kyun koi problem hai thumhe...vineet thought that something was going between them and he thought to confirm it so he said_

 _Vineet:nahi nahi...thum jav...mai thumhara wat kartha hu..._

 ** _Purvi nodded and moved towards terrace and surprised to see that it was decorated beautifully she was confused and started searching for dushyant but she didn't found him after a couple of minutes she found him but on his knees along with a ring in his hands she is surprised to see him because he never did this before before she could say anything dushyant started_**

 _Dushyant:purvi...maine jab paheli baar thumhe college mein dekha tha...ussi pal se thumhe pasand karne laga tha...par ye baat thumse kehne se dartha tha...phir yehi pasand...he took long breath and said pasand mein badalgaya hai...mai thumhe propose karna chahtha tha...purvi was shocked par isse pahele hamara college khatam hogaya tha kabhi himmat hi nahi hui thumhe ye baat batane ke liye...maine issiliye cid mein join kiya kyun ki thumne join kiya...phir socha traning ke baad batadoon par hum donon ki posting alag alag jagah par hue hai thumhari mumbai aur meri kolkata phir hum donon ka contact khatam hogaya...maine thumhe dundne ki bohut koshish kiya par mujhe thum nahi mili...Pagaloon ki taraha thumhare baare mein sochtha tha...maine tho hopes hi choddiya tha...par jab maine thumhe phirse yaha dekha tho...maano aisa ki meri jaan mujhe wapas milgayi hai...iss baar mai derr nahi karna chahtha tha...issiliye mai thumhe ajj apni dil ki baat batadena chahtha hu...chahe iski anjaan kuch bhi ho...he took a long breath purvi was just standing like a statue and yes he finally succeed and said **I love You Purvi...**_

 ** _Purvi was totally in shock before purv could reply they both heard clapping sound and shocked to see whole team present their because they didn't expect this_**

 _shreya:wahh dushyant sir kya propose kiya appne...hume tho bohut maza aaya tha appki love story sunke...par kuch log hote hai..jinhe I love u thak thik se kehne nahi aatha hai...while staring Daya_

 _Daya:kamaal hai shreya...abb har koi ek jaisa kaise hosaktha hai...waise dushyant mujhe pahele hi laga tha ki thum donon ke bich mein kuch chelraha hai..._

 _Dushyant blushed and said:waise app sab yaha kaise..._

 _Vineet:wo actually maine app donon ki baat cafeteria mein sunliya tha...aur maine sab ko ye baat batadiya aur sab log appki proposal scene ko dekhkar enjoy karrahe the...waise purvi thumne anhi thak jawaab nahi diya..._

 _Purvi pov:waise dushyant accha ladka hai...mujhe acchi taraha se janta hai...mera college ka friend hai...aur mujhe bhi pasand hai...akhir mujhe bhi kisi na kisi se shadi karni hi hai na..tho wo dushyant kyun nahi hosaktha hai...waise agar mai haa kardung tho shayed mujhe dushyant se ishta ke baare mein jaane ke liye aur bhi asaan hojayega_

 _shreya:hello madam...kaha kho gayi hai jawaab tho de..._

 _purvi:wo haa...dushyant I love you Too and shreya hugged her in excitedment_

 _Pankaj:aree dushyant sir ring to pehnadijiye...Dushyant smiled and forwarded his hand asking for permission purvi smiled and forwarded her hand dushyant make her wear the ring all clapped and dushvi hugged each other_

 ** _All these while one person was totally breaked from inside cannot see this scene she is non other than ishita tears formed in hers eyes she can't control her emotions so she moved from their one person noticed this and followed her while calling her_**

 _person:ishita ruko...ruko...ishita...plz stop...meri baat tho suno finally he reached her and took hold of her hand she is crying continuously_

 _Ishita:mujhe jaane do kavin...mujhse ye sab nahi dekha jayega..._

 _Kavin:nahi ishita...meri baat suno..._

 _Ishita:nahi kavin...mujhe iss baare mein koi bhi baat nahi karni hai...thumne dekha na dushyant ne purvi ko propose kiya...wo purvi se pyaar kartha hai...mujhse nahi...so plz leave me alone and she left...kavin was standng their helplessly..._

* * *

 ** _How was it guys...hope you like it...I am happy that some of silent readers also started reviewing..._**

 ** _SILENT READERS PLZ REVIEW IN THE BOX WHICH IS BELOW U CAN REVIEW AS A GUEST ALSO_**

 ** _My next update will be Rajvi..._**

 ** _Misha yaa sure dear i have understood your problem because even i am also staying in hostel dear...i will upadate all my stories dear...My next story will be Rajvi..._**

 ** _Dharani sure dear we can be friends...mana waala kosam ee matram cheyyalema...thank you so much that you are loving kavi dear...naaku chala bagavundi...ee maata vinna taruvatha...i am so happpy..._**

 ** _Ragini thanks dear...yaa i will continue my stories..._**

 ** _Radha agar app sab issi taraha pyaar barsayenege tho hum kyun chodenge ff...wink...jarur continue karungi..._**

 ** _Guest yaa you r right that i have got 64 reviews for 4 chapters but i am talking about each other dear...because a writer think of getting min 20 reviews for each chapter and even i am think the same so according to 4 chapters the reviews should be 80 then it's will be confirmed that max members are liking our stories... and maaku ekkada traffic graph vuntundi so that we can know how many people are reading our stories and from which place i think nee confusion duram ayyi vuntundi..._**

 ** _silent readers plz review..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _DEEWANI..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	3. what is kavin's intention?

_**Hello guys...sorry for late update...I said you that i can't update till 29th because of studies...**_

 _ **But i can't stop myself to update...I didn't updated this from many days...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **Next day No one was present in bureau only purvi was present she was engaged in deep thoughts she was thinking about Ishita how to get her back in her life but suddenly dushyant entered and lost in her he smiled and thought something and moved towards while hiding and shouted in her ears purvi jerked herself and her mobile felt down dushyant started laughing while purvi stood their with a scared expression**_

 _Dushyant [laughing]:hahaha...kya hua purvi...thum itni si baat ke liye darrgayi ho...hahaha...chehra dekho apni..._

 _purvi angrily:stupid aise koi daratha hai kya...ye dekho meri phone neeche girgayi hai...while picking her phone_

 _Dushyant:accha baba sorry...wo mai bass thumse thoda mazak karraha tha...waise itna gehra kiske baare mein sochrahi ho..._

 _purvi pov:Dushyant ko batadoon kya ishita ke baare mein...ha kyun nahi...aakhir hamara ek naya rishta banne jaraha hai...tho mai usse koi bhi baat chupa nahi sakthi hu...waise bhi ishita ko wapas mere pariwaar mein laane ke liye abb dushyant hi meri madad karsaktha hai...haa yahi sahi rahega..._

 _Dushyant:o hello...excuse madam...kaha khoyi hue hai.._

 _purvi [jerked herself]:wo kahi nahi...mujhe thumse ek bohut hi zarruri baat karni hai...wo actually Ish...but before that Abhijeet and Daya entered_

 _Abhijeet:ohh...tho ye baat hai...yaha donon love birds ekele mein wakt beeta rahe hai...koi baat nahi chalo daya hum baad mein aathe hai..._

 _Dushyant:aree nahi sir...aisi koi baat nahi hai..hum tho bass aise hi baat karrahe the...koi khass baat nahi horahi thi..._

 _purvi:haa sir...hum donon ke beech wo waali baatein nahi horahe hai..jho apke aur tarika ke bich mein hothe hai bhai..._

 _Abhijeet [blushing]:haa wo tho hai...par wakt hi nahi milta unse baat karne ke liye...kyun ki salunkhe saab jho hamesha kabad mein haddi banjaathe hai..._

 _Daya:waise dushyant...kavin aur ishita nahi aye hai thumahare saath...i mean ki thum teeno saath mein aathe the na..._

 _Dushyant:haa sir...wo pata nahi...Ishita ki tabyaat kuch thik nahi hai...uske sarr mein dard tha...issiliye wo thodi derr se ayegi...issiliye kavin bhi uske liye rukgaya tha..._

 _purvi [worriedly]:kyun..kya hua ishita ko...wo thik tho hai na...aksaar ye sab tabhi hotha hai...jab wo bhuka pet rahthi hai...usne kuch khaya bhi ya nahi...while trio suspected something fishy purvi realized that what she just sais so dushyant asked_

 _Dushyant:purvi..thumhe kaise pata hai ki ishita ko sarr dard tabhi hotha hai jab wo bhuka pet hothi hai..._

 _purvi [searching for an excuse]:wo...wo...haa..thumne hi tho bataya tha..kal jab maine ishita ke baare mein pucha tha..._

 _Dushyant:mai..kab..._

 _purvi:kal hi...ohho dushyant thumna memory loss patient horahe ho...issiliye kisi acche doctor ko dikhav...mujhe kuch kaam hai...mai wo karlethi hu..she relieved and moved towards her desk and all others moved towards their respective desks_

 ** _Here at Dushyant's house ishita was continuously sobbing and crying from yesterday night she was in pain of losing her first love kavin just entered her room to call her for breakfast and shocked to see her contidition she became so weak he moved towards her hugged her cupped her face and asked_**

 _kavin:ishita..iss taraha rone se tho kuch nahi hoga na...thumhe khud ko sambhalna hoga..._

 _Ishita[sobbing]:kaise kavin..kaise...mera iss duniya mein koi nahi hai...koi bhi mere dil ki karibhi nahi hai...par paheli baar mujhe dushyant se pyaar hua hai...par...par wo mujhse nahi purvi se pyaar kartha hai...mere naseeb mein mera pyaar nahi likha hai..._

 _kavin:calm down ishita...dekho pahele tayyar hojav...hum saath mein bureau chelthe hai..._

 _Ishita:nahi..mujhe nahi aana hai...waha avungi tho mai dushyant aur purvi ko saath mein dekhkar mera dil tuut jayega..._

 _kavin:agar aisi baat hai tho..thum dushyant se apne pyaar ki baat kyun nahi karthi ho...ruko mai abhi usse message kartha hu..._

 _Ishita:nahi kavin...thum aisa kuch nahi karoge...thumne aur dushyant ne pahele hi mujhpe bohut saare ehsaan kardiya hai...abb aur nahi...agar dushyant ko pata chalega ki mai usse pyaar karthi hu tho wo jarrur shaid karega...par pyaar se nahi...mere uppar sympathy se shadi karega...jho mai kabhi nahi chahthi hu..._

 _kavin:accha ok...mai usse kuch nahi batavunga...par ek shart par...thumhe emre saath bureau aana hoga...kyun ki agar thum yaha rahogi tho thum bilkul ekele padhjavogi...ishita nodded he moved outside and she went into washroom_

 _kavin pov:sab kuch itna accha chelraha tha...dushyant aur ishita itne acche dost bangaye the...par ye purvi bich mein aakar sab kuch gadbad kardiya...mai apne best friend ko takleef mein nahi dekhsaktha..dushyant ke liye ishita se behtarr aur koi nahi hosaktha hai...just wait and watch Miss Purvi singhania...mai kis taraha se thumhe dushyant se durr kartha hu..aur ishita aur dushyant ko milavunga...dushyant ke dil mein uske liye pyaar jagavunga...chahe iske liye mujhe thumhare saath pyaar ka natak hi kyun na karna padhe..._

 ** _Both ishvin had their breakfast and moved towards bureau they reached as soon as they opened door they seen dushvi are talking with each other while laughing tears once again formed in ishita's eyes but she controlled and moved towards her desk and pretending as doing her work meanwhile a phone call disturbed dushvi moment a case was reported and Abhijeet,Dareya,kavi,ishyant and vineet moved towards an forest which is away from mumbai they reached and sent body to forensic lab they divided into group Abhijeet and Dareya went into one direction and kavi and ishyant went in one direction while searching they found again two ways they confused_**

 _Dushyant:yaha tho dho rasthe hai...ek kaam karthe hai kavin...mai aur purvi iss rasthe se jayenge...thum aur ishita dusre rasthe se jaana..._

 _kavin thought something:nahi...mujhe ishita ke saath nahi jaana hai...thum dekhrahe ho na kal se ye kitni sad hai...aur mai iske aise chehra nahi dekhsaktha hu...issiliye thum hi jav iske saath..._

 _Dushyant:accha ok...thum aur purvi ek taraaf jaana mai aur ishita ek taraaf jayenge...and both moved into different directions purvi was walking but her leg strucked between something and she felt down kavin seen this and started laughing while purvi gave him a angry look_

purvi [angrily]: _kavin sir...app mein jaara sa bhi common sense naam ki koi chiz hai...agar hothi tho mere girne par iss taraha hasthe nahi ho...uthne mein meri help karthe the..._

 _kavin still laughing:iss mein meri kya galthi hai...thum ladkiyaan bhi na...itne high heels kyun pehenthe ho...agar iss taraha pehenthe ho tho giroge nahi tho aur kya karoge...hahaha..._

 _purvi:what do u mean...appke ankhen tho theek hai na...maine ajj heels nahi balki shoes pehnana hai...mai hamesha aisa hi pahenthi hu duty ke wakt..._

 _kavin :ohh really...mujhe tho bilul nahi pata tha..._

 _purvi :abb meri help karenge bhi ya nahi...kavin make faces and gave his hand to help her but she pulled him down and quickly get up from their now it's her turn to laugh_

 _purvi:kavin sir...appse ek baat kahungi...kabhi bhi sher se aur mujhse panga math lena...bohut bhaari padega...app par..._

 _kavin:thum...mai thumhe baad mein dekhlunga..ek baar ye case khatam hojay...phir thumhari har ek hisaab chukavunga...and he stood up_

 _purvi:it's impossible sir...she started moving but kavin holds her and pulled her towards him she landed in his arms he holds her tightly purvi was shocked_

 _purvi:kavin sir...ye app kya karrahe hai..mai dushyant ko appke baare mein batavungi..._

 _kavin:ha ha...batadho...par wo thumhari kisi bhi baat pe yakeen nahi karega...aur mai karne bhi nahi dunga...kyun ki mai nahi chahtha ki thum donon ki shadi hue..._

 _purvi:ye hum donon ki marzi hai...hum donon ek dusre se pasand karthe hai..tho iss mein appko kya problem hai..._

 _kavin:iski waja thumhe batne ki zarrurat nahi hai...aur mai batana bhi nahi chahtha hu..._

 _purvi:aakhir appki problem kya hai...meri aur dushynat ki shadi se..._

 _kavin:mai ye nahi batsakta...par itna zarrur batasaktha hu...ki mai thum donon k shadi kabhi hone anhi dunga...kabhi nahi..._

 _purvi came our of his grip and started moving a head while kavin followed her Ishyant still searching some clues which may help to reach the criminal_

* * *

 _ **I know...it was boring...but plz do reviews...next chapter i will definitely add Ishyant and kavi moments...**_

 _ **so let's see will kavin able to get ishyant together...what is the secret that purvi was hiding...**_

 ** _I think kavin can do anything for getting ishyant together...he may do an unexpected thing in next chapter..._**

 ** _so wait for it...next one will be of JJKP..._**

 ** _Keep loving..._**

 ** _deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	4. what's the reason behind their marriage?

_**Hello guys...am updating this for those who have requested...hope u liked it...it's a long chapter for my readers**_

* * *

 _ **CID BUREAU MUMBAI...**_

 _ **All was looking tensed and waiting for someone ACP was looking more worried from all while dushyant was trying to call someone**_

 _Dushyant:sir mai kitni derr se try karraha hu...par inn donon ka phone lag hi nahi rahi hai...pata nahi kaha honge..._

 _ACP angrily:dushyant kaise senipr officer ho thum...aise beech jungle mein koi kisi ko aisa ekele chodke aata hai..._

 _Ishita trying to protest:nahi sir...actually hum donon ko laga wo donon pahunchgaye honge...aur baarish bhi bohut tej se horahi thi...uska mobile ka network bhi nahi milraha tha...issiliye maine hi dushyant se kaha ki shayed wo donon chale gaye honge...aur hum donon bhi yaha aagaye hai...iss mein dushyant ki koi galti nahi hai..._

 _Abhijeet also angrily :ishita chahe galti kisi ke bhi ho...par abb hume ye pata lagana hai ki wo donon kaha hai..._

 _Daya:boss shanth hojav...kuch nhai hoga kisi ko bhi..pahele dushyant thum hume ye batav ki aakhir hua kya tha..._

 _Dushyant:sir...actually jab hum charon case ke investigation ke silsile mein waha gaye the...tho waha ek jagah hum 4 alag hogaye mai aur ishita ek taraf gaye the kavin aur purvi ek taraf gaye the...aur baad mein hume pata nahi ki wo donon gaye kaha..._

 _Vineet:sir...mujhe lagta hai...hume ek baar uss jungle mein jakaar phirse unhe dhondna hoga..._

 _ACP angrily:tho yaha khade hokar mere muh kya dekhrahe ho...jav jaake unn donon ko dundho..._

 _Pankaj slowly to vineet:y acp sir itna gussa kyun horahe hai...kabhi bhi unhe iss taraha nahi dekha tha..._

 _Vineet:wo purvi ki wajase...unhe darr hai ki purvi ko kahi kuch na hojay..._

 _pankaj confused:para gayab tho kavin sir bhi hai na...unhe sirf purvi ki hi chinta kyun horahi hai...?_

 _vineet:ye baat thum kabhi nahi samaj pavoge...chodo..._

 _Abhijeet:dushyant vineet aur pankaj chalo mere saath unhe dundne ke liye..._

 ** _They started moving towards entrance but before that door get opened and kavi steps in but all are shocked to see them acp and dushyant were more shocked kavi are standing by holding each other hands and they were wearing garlands purvi's forehead has a pinch of vermilion and mangalsutr they can't believe their eyes all were in shock finally vineet asked_**

 _vineet:purvi...ye thumne kya kiya...thumne kavin sir se shadi karli...par kyun kiya thumne ye shadi thum sab ko batakar bhi tho karsakth thi na...waise thumne tho dushyant sir ki proposal bhi accept karliya...phir thum kavin sir se shaid kaise karsakthi ho..._

 _purvi while looking towards kavin:kyun ki mai kavin sir se pyaar karthi hu..._

 _Dushyant who was silent till now burst out while clapping :wahhh...purvi tiwari wahh...dhoka karna tho koi appse seekhle...kaisi ladki ho thum...sharam nahi aati thumhe...proposal mera accept kiya...aur shadi kavin se kiya...manna padhega...chee...thum jaisi giri hue lad...but before that he felt a hard slap on his face he was shocked to see it was non other than ACP_

 _ACP:apne jabaan ki lagaam dho dushyant...thum purvi ke baare mein aisi baat kar bhi kaise sakte ho...thum sochrahe hona ki maine thumhe tappar kyun maara...purvi se mera kya rishta hai...tho suno...purvi meri **Beti** hai...sagi beti whole bureau was shocked except duo and vineet because they know this from before haa wo meri beti hai...aur mai apni beti ke khilaaf ek bhi shabd nahi sunsakta hu...agar usne kavin se shadi karliya tho iss mein kya galat hai...wo ek independent ladki hai apne faisle wo khud karsakthi hai...maana ki unse thumhari proposal accept kiya ho...par baad mein usse realise hua hoga ki wo thumse nahi kavin se pyaar karthi ho...abb isse thumhe koi problem hai tho humme se koi kuch nahi karsaktha hai..._

 ** _Dushyant can't bear it now any more he just left from their while ishita followed him purvi was angry because finally the secret revealed today that she is ACP's daughter which she never want to be revealed because hate him kavin also shocked because he never expected that purvi was acp daughter vineet didn't believed purvi because he know that purvi was hiding something from him so he never going to give up with out knowing the truth_**

 _ACP:kavin...kya thumhare maa ko ye baat pata hai...?_

 _kavin:nahi sir...actually hum log shadi karke seedha yahi aye hai...kisi ko humne ye baat nahi bataya tha..._

 _ACP:thum donon chalo mere saath mai suhani ji se[kavin's mom] baat kartha hu and acp duo kavi left for kavin's house but before leaving he asked vineet to inform naitik[purvi's dad] and his family about kavi he nodded_

 _shreya:vineet ye sab sach hai kya..._

 _Pankaj:purvi acp sir ki beti kaise hosakthi hai...i mean usne ye baat hum sab se chupayi kyun_

 _Vineet:wo issiliye kyun ki purvi ACP sir se nafraat karthi hai...ll are once again shocked_

 _shreya:nafraat...par kyun karthi hai..._

 _Vineet:nakul ki wajase...haa...purvi nakul ko pahele se hi janthi thi...par usse ye nahi pata tha ki nakul uska bhai tha..._

 _Tarika confused :ye kya confusion hai vineet...thik se samjhav na aakhir ye shuru kaise hua tha..._

 _Vineet:purvi jab 2 saal ki thi tho uske mom yani ki ACP sir ki wife aur nakul charon bahar ghumne ke liye gaye the tabhi acp sir ke dushman unn pe attack kardiye the...phir uss din unhone purvi ki mom ko tho maardiya par nakul aur purvi bachgaye ACP sir ko laga ki purvi bhi margayi thi par naithik matlab purvi ka papa jinhone purvi ko uss din bachaya tha phir unhe purvi se lagav hogaya tha issiliye unhone purvi ko adopt karliya aur unki dusri beti hi ishita hai..._

 _Nikhil:abb ye ishita beech mein kaha se aagayi..._

 _Vineet:batata hu...chup chap suno...warna mujhse nahi hoga mai jaraha hu..._

 ** _He started going but all stopped him he stopped and started narrating the whole story and relation between ishita and purvi all started listening eagerly and interestingly_**

 _Vineet:ishita aur purvi donon sisters hai all once again shocked_

 _sachin:ye kya bhai...ajj ek ke baad ek shocks milte hi jarahe hai..._

 _vineet:maana ki purvi unki adaopted daughter thi...par phir bhi naithik uncle ne purvi ke pyaar mein koi kami nhai kiya...unhone ishita aur purvi donon ko equal dekha ...ishita hamesha purvi jaise banna chahthi thi...she loves purvi a lot phir jab purvi mumbai aayi thi naye naye cid join karne ke liye tho ACP sir ko pata chelchuka tha ki purvi hi unki beti hai...issiliye wo naithik ji se apne beti ko maange the...naithik ji ne apne dil pe pattar rakhkar purvi ko acp sir ke saath bejhne ka wada kiya tha...par purvi ko unke saath jaana pasand nahi tha...kyun ki wo apne papa ko chodke nahi aana chahthi thi...because she love him a lot...ishita ne purvi se kaha ki usse jaani chahiye ...ishita se ACP sir ki dukh sehi nahi gayi thi...unse purvi se sirf itna kaha ki wo ACP ko apne papa ke tour ke apnaye...kyun ki ishita acp sir ko bohut respect karthi thi...wo unhe dukhi nahi dekhna chahthi...issiliye usne purvi se kaha ki wo bass mumbai mein ACP sir ke saath rahe...taaki wo bhi safe rahegi aur acp sir bhi khush honge...aur usne purvi ko samjhaya bhi ki iss mein naithik ji ya unke pariwaar purvi se durr nahi honge...purvi aur uss pariwaar ka rishta waise hi rahega jaise pahele tha..._

 _Shreya:ohh...matlab humse purvi ne bohut kuch chupaya tha..._

 _pankaj:haa...maine kabhi nahi socha th ki purvi ye sab chupaya hai humse..._

 _Tarika:thum donon bhi na...usse khosna band karo...uski siuation ko samajne ki koshish karo..._

 _Nikhil:haa...abb koi kuch nahi bolega...vineet u continue..._

 _vineet:par purvi ko acp sir ki saaya bhi nahi pasand kyun ki wo unhe nakul ki maut ki zimmedaar samajthi hai...issiliye wo unke saath nahi rahna chahthi hai...issi baat pe ishita aur purvi ke beech jagda hogaya tha...aur gusse mein ishita uss din ghar se chali gayi thi...iske baad ishita ka koi pata nahi chela hum sab ne usse bohut dundne ki koshish kiya hai...par koi faida nahi hua...2 saal baad wo hume yaha bureau mein mili thi...par hum donon hairan tab hue jab ishita ne hume nahi pehchana hai...hume kuch gadbad laga hum sach ko janna chahte the...par ye baat hume ishita nahi dushyant yaa kavin sir hi batasakte the...purvi ne dushyant sir ka proposal bhi issiliye acceot kiya taaki wo dushyant ke saath zyada wakt beeta sakthi hai aur wo ishita ke baare mein sab kuch jaansakthi hai...wo dushyant sir se pyaar bhi nahi karthi hai...aur na hi wo kavin sir se pyaar karthi hai...purvi ishita se bohut pyaar karthi hai...wo uske kiye kuch bhi karsakthi hai..pata nahi wo ye shaid kyun kari thi...jarrur koi mazaboori hogi uski...warna wo iss taraha kisi ke dil ke saath nahi khelegi..._

 _sachin:haa shayed...par kya mazboori hosakthi hai..._

 _Vineet:pata nahi sir...mujhe lagta hai inn sabke piche kavin srir ka haath hoga..._

 _Tarika:par kavin aisa kyun karega..._

 _pankaj:haa...wo apne bhai ke pyaar ko kyun cheenenge..._

 _shreya:pata nahi pankaj...ye sab ek paheli jaisa dikhraha hai...hume isse jaldi solve karna hoga...warna pata nahi kitne galatfaimi hojayenge purvi aur dushyant sir ke beech..._

 _sachin:sahi kaha shreya...zarrur iske piche uski koi mazboori hai...aur hum sab jante haai ki purvi kitni acchi hai...wo kisi ke feelings ke saath nahi khelegi..._

 ** _Dushyant had tears in his eyes he sat on a bench he was totally broke from inside now his heart was totally filled with hatred for purvi ishiat came and seen dushaynt ki that condition she can't see her loved ones in this worst condition so she moved towards him and put her hand on his shouder dushyant seen her and immediately hugged her ishita started patting his shoulder_**

 _Dushyant:thumne dekha na ishita...purvi kitni badi cheat nikli...mai sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha ki purvi ye sab karegi...usne mujhse pyaar ka natak kiya...phir usne mera dil dhoda kyun kiya usne aisa...? aur kavin ne bhi mujhse ye baat chupayi...mai unn donon ko kabhi bhi maaf nahi karpavunga...kabhi nahi...and started sobbing_

 _Ishita:calm down dushyant...maana ki wo thumse pyaar karthi thi...par shayed abb usse kavin se pyaar hogaya hoga...waise purvi ne kuch galat nahi kiya aur na hi kavin ne...agar purvi kavin se pyaar karthe hue thumse shadi kiya tho tab gakat hotha tha...usse realise hua ki wo thumse pyaar nahi karthi hai...auer kavin se karthi hai...wo donon ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai dushyant tho unhe hak hai apni zindagi jeene ki...hum kisi ko tho mazboor nahi karsakthe hai na humse pyaar karne ki...thum tho purvi se saccha pyaar karthe hona...tho kya unki khushi thumhare liye maiyne nahi rakthi...kya thum khush nahi ho ki purvi ko uska saccha pyaar milgaya hai...abb bhi kuch nahi bigda hai...unn donon ko maaf kardo...wo donon ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai...issi mein unn donon ki khushi hai...apne pyaar ki khushi se kya thum khush nahi ho..._

 _Dushyant came iout of the hug and said:shayed...shayed thum thik kehrahi ho ishita mujhe unn donon ke liye khush honi chahiye...haa ishita jab purvi mujhse pyaar nahi karthi tho mai usse shadi kaise karsaktha hu...purvi tho kavin se pyar karthi hai...aur shayed kavin bhi usse pyaar kartha hoga..._

 _Ishita:haa dushyant...thumhare liye bhi koi na koi tho bana hi hoga...chinta math karo...thumhe bhi thumhaa saccha pyaar milega..._

 _Dushyant:Thank you so much ishita...agar ajj thum nahi hothi tho shayed mai purvi aur kavin se nafrat kar baita hotha...mujhe aisa nahi karna hoga...mujhe khush hona hai ki wo donon khush hai...maana ki maii kabhi purvi ko bhul nahi pavunga...ishita became sad by listening this par phir bhi mai bohut khush hu...chalo hum ghar chelthe hai...naye dulha aur dulhan ko welcome jho karni hai hume both shared a smile and left_

 _Ishita pov:maine dushyant se tho kehdiya ki kavin bh i purvi se pyaar kartha hai...par kavin tho kisi se bhi pyaar nahi kartha hai...tho usne ye shadi kyun ki...jarrur wo bohut badi baat hum sabse chuparaha hai...mujhe pata lagana hai ki wo kya chuparaha hai...kahi wo purvi ko kisi mazboori mein tho nahi daldiya...par kya mazboori hosakthi hai...mujhe jald se jald iska pata lagana hoga...warna pata nahi wo mere liye purvi ke saath kya kya karega...and they moved towards their house to welcome kavi..._

* * *

 ** _So what is the reason behind kavi's marriage...what happened with in a hours that purvi agreed to marry kavin...in this chapter i have revealed some past..hope u liked the past...will kavin come to know that ishita and purvi are sisters and what happens when kavin's mom come to know about their marriage...next chapter the reason behind kavi's marriage...read and review..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone how are you all...?I know it took a long time for the update...Really sorry for the delay...actually I was busy in my studies and you guys know n.a. that I am staying in hostel so just back for home for a few days...I am trying my best to give the updates...so here we go..._

* * *

 _kavi along with acp and others reached their house and ringed the bell suhanisuhani ji opened the door and was shocked to see kavi with garland all became tensed seeing her reaction_

 _suhani ji:Kavin...Thumne shadi karliya...?_

 _Kavin:I am sorry Maa par (while looking at purvi)hum donon Ek dusre se bohut pyaar karthe hai...issiliye humne shadi karliya...while purvi passed him an angry glance..._

She didn't said anything she just moved inside all were worried with her reaction especially acp

Freedy: _sir lagta hai suhani ji KO inn donon ka rishta pasand nahi hai..._

 _Abhijeet:Freddy...unki bhi halat samajne ki koshish karo...Wo bhi Ek Maa hai...Unhe jaisa laga hoga aise achanak apne bete KO Kisi ladki ke saath shadi karke dekhkar..._

 _Just then she entered with an arthi thali and some chawal in a kalash...all were confused so she smiled and said_

 _Suhani ji:nayi naveli dulhan KO koi aise kaise bina arthi utare ghar mein aane desaktha hai...aur thum tho iss ghar ki badi bahu ho..._

all got relieved seeing her behaviour and a smiled appeared on their face it means she accepted purvi as her daughter in law she did their arthi and asked purvi to enter their house while doing grahpravesh and she moved towards purvi and said

suhani ji:manna padega Kavin thumhari choice sach mein bohut acchi hai...

Kavin:Haa Maa woh tho hai..

Acp:suhani ji Mai abb meri beti ki zimmedari appko somp Raha hu...Uska kyaal rakna...

Suhani ji:Aree ye bhi koi Khene ki baat hai acp saab...purvi KO Mai apni beti jaisi dekhungi...appko chinta karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...mana ki ye donon shadi himself chupakar karliya Magar mujhe iss shadi se koi aitraaz nahi hai...

Acp:Hume ye jaankar bohut khushi hue ki appko iss rishte se koi aitraaz nahi hai...thank you so much...abb hum Chelthe hai...Ek case ke silsile mein Hume jaana padega...

Suhani ji:Aree app paheli baar hamare ghar aaye hai...kuch khakar tho jayeye...Kya lenge app ...

Abhijeet:Aree nahi nahi apne pucha yahi hamare liye bohut badi baat hai...plz abb hum Chelthe hai...and they left and she notice purvi was sad

Suhani ji:Kya hua purvi beta thum inta udaas Kyun ho...?Mai samajsakthi hu beta shadi ke baad ladki ka maan mein Kya chelraha hoga...par thum chinta math karo...thum jab chahe tab apne maayke jasakthi ho...chalo Mai Thumhe Thumhara kamra dikhadethi hu...and she took purvi along with her...

 _AT vineet's house he informed Purvis family about kavi's marriage they were shocked to listen this first but later thought kavi love each other they reached vineet's house_

 _vineet:thank god uncle app sab aagaye hai..._

 _Naithik:vineet ye sab kya horaha hai...purvi ko iss taraha chupkar shadi karne ki kya jarurat hai..._

 _Akshara [purvi's mother]:haa vineet agar wo hume ye baat batati tho hum thodi na mana karthe_ _shadi_ _se.._

 _Ritik purvi's brother:haa...aur ye kavin kon hai...ajj thak kabhi bhi purvi ke muh se iska naam nahi suna tha..._

 _Vineet:haa exactly...ma bhi yahi sochraha hu...agar purvi kavin sir se pyaar karth thi tho wo kisi na kisi se tho kehthi thi na...aur unn donon ko mle hue tho sirf kuch hi dn hue hai...itni kum time mein purvi itni badi decision kabh nahi lesakthi hai..._

 _Naithik:sach kehrahe ho vineet...mai apni beti ko acchi tarha se pehchanta hu...wo itni asaan se apne life ki itni badi decision nahi lesakthi hai..._

 _Akshara:matlab purvi ne kisi mazboori mein aakar ye shadi kiya hai..._

 _Ritik:haa maa...meri behen ko mai acchi taraha se janta hu...usne ye shadi apne pasand se nahi kiya hai..._

 _Naithik:hume purvi se mlna chahiye aur sach ka pata lagaan chahiye..._

 _Akshara:nahii naithik maane ya naa maane purvi abb uss ghar ki bahu hai...aur mere kyaal se hume ajj nahi kal jaana chahiye..._

 _Vineet:aunty bilkul sahi kehrah hai...hum kal chelthe hai..aur pata lagathe hai ki sach kya hai.._

 _Ritik:Aur saath mein hum ishita ko bhi dekhsakthe hai..._

 _Akshara:kitne mahine hogaye hai mujhe apni beti ko dekhkar...pata nahi phir kab humara pariwaar ek saath khush rahega..._

 _KHANNA MANSION_

 _purvi was in her room and thinking about somthng but her thoughts were disturbed by the knock on the door she came out of the thoughts and noticed dushyant was standing their she was surprised to see him n their room she thought he started hating her_

 _Dushyant:purvi...mujhe thumse kuch baat karni hai..._

 _Purvi loo_ _king down :dushyant I am really very sorry plz mujhe maaf kardo...mai ye sab kuch janbuch kar nahi kiya..pata nahi ye sab...and tears started flowing from her eyes..._

 _Dushyant moved towards her trying to calm her:purvi...purvii calm down...mai janta hu ki thum ye sab janbuchkar nahi kar thi..mai manta hu ki har kisi ko apni apni zindagi jeene ki hak hothi hai...aur thumne bhi wahi kiya..thum kavin se pyaar karthi ho...aur thumne usse shadi karliya tho iss mein kuch galat nahi hai...maana k mai abb bhi thumse pyaar kartha hu...purvi started him he smiled painfully and said par mai apni past ko bhulkar ek nayi shuruwaat karna chahta hu...mai bass yaha ye kehne aaya hu ki thumhe guilt feel hone ki ko jarurat nahi hai...iss duniya mein har kisi ke liye koi na koi tho bana hi hoga...mere liye koi tho life partner banaya hoga bhagwaan ne...abb ye rona dhona band karo...kyun ki nayi navel dulhan ko iss taraha rothe hue accha nahi lagega...and she smiled_

 _Purvi:Thank you so much dushyant mujhe laga kki thum mujhe kabhi maaf naahi karpavoge...I am so happy now...mann halka lagraha hai..._

 _Dushyant:lagna bhi chahiye...wi th a smirk kyun ki ajj thum donon ki first night jho hai...smile vanished from her lips he continued chalo abb mai cheltha hu...jab se thum donon ki shadi hue hai maine kavin se thik se baat nahi kiya...mai abhi usse milne jaraha hu and he left_

 _purvi pov:mai tho bhul hi gayi..ajj meri aur kavin ki first night hai...pata nahi kya hoga...jho bhi hoga mai uska samna jarur karungi_

 _Ishita's room_

 _Ishita:kavin..ye sab kya hai...thum tho kisi se bhi pyaar nahi karthe the na...phir achanak ye purvi se shadi ka natak kya hai...plz mujhe sach sach batav..._

 _Kavin smiled and said:maine bass wahi kiya jho mai chahta tha..._

 _Ishita confused:matlab..._

 _Kavin:mai ye chahta tha ki thumhe apna pyaar mile aur mai nahi chahta tha ki purvi aur dushyant ki shadi hue issiliye maine ek aisa khel khela jisse purvi khud mazboor hojayiss shadi karne ke liye..._

 _Ishita:par kya khel khela thumne purvi ke saath...waise thumne jho bhi kiya bohut galat kiya...aur wo thumse shadi karne ke liye kaise mangayi..? Kavin says the whole incident happened in jungle[ It will be revealed in next chapter don't worry] ishita was shocked_

 _Ishita:omg kavin...ye galat hai kavin..thumhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha..._

 _kavin angrily:accha...tho batav phir mujhe kya karni chahiye thi...ishita was about to say something but stopped seeing dushyant near entrance both thought he might have listened their condition they got tensed he Moved towards them_

 _Kavin tensed:dushyant Wo.._

 _Dushyant :thum yaha ho kavin..par ma thumhe puri ghar mein dhoond raha tha...they got relieved that dushyant didn't listened their conversation_

 _Kavin acting as feeling guilty:dushyant meri baat suno.._

 _Dushyant:it's ok kavin...thumhe explanation dene ki koi jarurat nahi hai...mai samajsaktha hu thumhari situation_

 _Kavin smiled and said:thank you so much bhai...mujhe laga thum mujhse naraaj hoga...par thumne tho mujhe maaf kardiya..sach mein you are the best bhai in the world and he hugged him and smiled_

 _Kavin pov:Thank god dushyant ne mujhe maaf kardiya...warna mujhe laga ki iss purvi ki wajase hum donon ke beech duriyaan ayengi...par aisa kuch nahi hua..thank you so much god...abb mera agla misson hoga dushyant aur ishita ko paas laana..._

 _Dushaynt pov:maine purvi se kehtho diya par pata nahi mai phir se kisi aur se pyaar karpavunga ya nahi...par mai thum donon ke lye bohut khush hu...mai hamesha thum donon ko khsuh dekhna chahta hu..._

 _Ishita pov:mujhe kavin ko mere pyaar ke baare mein anhi bataani chahiye thi...maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki kavin mujhe aur dushyant ko milane ke liye itna bada kadam utayega...par mai bohut lucky hu ki mujhe kavn jaisa dost mila hai...pata nah mujhe purvi ke liye itna bura kyun lagraha hai...mujhe tho khsuh hona chahiye tha ki abb dushaynt sirf mera hai..par purvi ke saath mera koi connection jarur hai..._

 _Next chapter:Reason behind kavi's marriage and their first night_

* * *

 _so how was the chapter...?the reason behind kavi's marriage will be revealed in next chapter...till then keep guessing through reviews i think many of you got the reason behind it...will ishita regain her memory after seeing her family?will kavi's reason behind their marriage come to know to the whole family and cid team?I have some systematical problems with my lappy so next update may take some time and next one will be of Ashiqui_


	6. Is this just a Deal?

_Hey **guys...I am back with another update i know still their are other stories to update...but most of my reviewers asked for this...so i thought to update it...so let's see how purvi agreed to married kavin...!**_

* * *

 _ **NEXT DAY...**_

 ** _purvi's family along with vineet reached khanna mansion and ringed the bell after sometime the door was opened and all become emotional by seeing the person except vineet but that person was confused seeing them Akshara is about to hug that person but naithik stopped her through his eyes ...she controlled her mind_**

 ** _vineet :_** _Ishita...yeh purvi ke mom dad aur bhai hai...!_

 ** _Ishita smiled :_** _ohh...aree app bahar kyun khade hai andaar ayea na..._

 ** _suhani ji coming from stairs :_** _kon hai ishita beta...?_

 ** _Ishita :_** _wo mumma purvi ke mom dad hai..._

 ** _suhani ji happily_** _: aree apne pahele kyun nahi bataya ki app araahe hai...mai apko lene Dushyant ko bejthi thi...!_

 ** _Naithik :_** _wo actually sab kuch itna jaldi hogaya tha ki kuch batane ka mouka nahi mila..._

 ** _suhani ji_** _: haa ...woh tho hai...abb hamare bacche bacche nahi rahe...wo apne life ke decisions khud lesakthe hai...agar unhone ye shadi ka itna bada faisla liya tho jarur soch samajke liya hoga..._

 ** _Vineet_** _: haa aunty...sahi kaha apne waise mai appko sabse introduce kartha hu ye hai purvi ki maa Akshara ji ,aur yeh hai Naithik...purvi ke papa aur yeh Rithik purvi ka bada bhai...aur mujhe tho ishita aur baaki sab jaante hai...mai purvi ka best friend aur family friend bhi hu...just then Dushyant and kavin comes..._

 _ **suhani ji :** aagaye thum donon...inn se milo ye purvi ke mom,dad aur bhai hai...to purvi's parents ye mera bada beta dushyant aur dusra beta kavin...while pointing towrads him..._

 ** _Dushyant :_** _mai inn sabko pahele se hi janta tha maa...kyun ki purvi ne ek baar mujhe apne saare family members ke baare mein bataya tha...aur purvi ki ek behen bhi thi...kya naam tha uske behen ka...try to remember haaa...unka naam bhi Ishita hi tha...purvi ne pne saare family members ke pics dikhaye the uss din...siway ishita ke...isse pahele ki wo mujhe pic dikhati mujhe kuch kaam yaad aagaya aur mai chala gaya tha...waise wo nahi aayi thi...?_

 ** _Naithik trying to find an excuse :_** _haa...wo usse exams chelrahe the...issiliye nahi aayi thi...trying to change the topic waise purvi ne thumhare baare mein bohut kuch bataya tha...thum donon ke dosti ke baare bhi bataya tha...Doubting par maine kabhi kavin ka naam nahi suna tha..._

 ** _kavin smiled and said_** _: wo issilye papa...kyun ki hum donon ko mile hue kuch hi din hue hai...aur 2 din pahele hi hume realize hua ki hum donon ek dusre ke liye hi bane hai...issiliye humne shadi kii hai...and he leaves from their_

 ** _suhani ji :_** _ishita beta...jara purvi ko bhulana...she nods and calls purvi...as soon as she sees akshara she hugs her and started sobbing she felt bad by seeing her condition both came out of hug_

 ** _Akshara_** _: kaisi ho thum...?thumhe kya laaga agar thum hume kavin ke baare mein batavogi tho hum thodi na mana karenge...jho iss taraha hamare bina hi shadi karli...purvi didn' t said anthing she just continuously sobbing silently..._

 ** _suhani ji understood that they should give some privacy_** _:app sab baatein kijiye...mai app sabke liye kuch leke aathi hu...ishita thu bhi chalo mere saath...dushyant also understood that they should leave them alone so he excused himself and left now only purvi's family was left their_

 ** _Naithik_** _: kya thum bhi akshara...dekhthe hi sawaal karna shuru kardiya...aur meri beti ko ruladiya...he hugs her and said...aree lagata hai meri pari ne hum sab ko bohut miss kiya hai...issiliye wo ajj itna rorahi hai...hai na meri princess..._

 ** _purvi :_** _haa papa...maine app sabko bohut miss kiya...bohut yaad araahi thi app sabki..._

 ** _Ritik angrily_** _: haa...tabhi tho aise chupke shadi karliya na...purvi...mai janta hu thum kavin se pyaar nahi karthi ho...phir ye shadi karne ka kya matlab hai...?_

 ** _Akshara_** _: Ritik...iss mein itna gussa hone ki kya baat hai...thum shanthi se bhi puchsakthe ho na...dikh nahi raha hai ki bechari ne kitna miss kiya hum sabko..._

 ** _Ritik guilty :_** _Am sorry pari...par thumne humse chupke shadi kari thi...issiliye thoda naraaz hogaya tha...abb plz hume batav kya thum khush ho iss shadi se...?kya thum sach mein kavin se pyaar karthi ho...?ya kisi tabaav mein aakar ye sab karrahi ho...?_

 ** _Naithik:_** _haa... agar aisi baat hai tho thum hume bina kisi se dare hue batasakthi ho...hum thumhe iss rishte se azaad karenge..._

 ** _Vineet :_** _hum sab jante hai ki thum ye sab ishita ko wapas laane ke liye karrahi ho...par chinta math karo...hum usse kisi bhi taraha wapas pne zindagi mein lasakthe hai...pr thumhare zindagi ka kurbaani dekra nahi..._

 ** _purvi_** _:nahi vineet...thum galat sochrahe ho...mai sach mein kavin se pyaar karthi hu..._

 ** _Vineet :_** _accha...?tho uss din dushaynt sir ka proposal kyun accept kari thi...?bolo...thu tho dushyant sir ko like karthi thi na...kya hai iska jawaab thumhare paas...?_

 ** _purvi :_** _haa...mai dushyant ko pasand karthi thi...par pyaar nahi...manthi hu ki maine uska proposal accept kiya...par_ _wo bass issiliye kyun ki usse pahele mai kavin ko nahi janthi thi...par jab mai usse jani tho mujhe aisa laga ki wo mere liye bilkul perfect hai...wo mujhse bohut pyaar kartha hai...wo mujhe apni saari zindagi khush rakhega...issiliye maine usse shadi ki..._

 ** _Vineet_** _:Thik hai...mai maantha hu ki thum saach kehrahi ho ki thumhe dushyan sir ke proposal accept karne ke baad realize hua hai ki thum kavin sir se pyaar karthi ho...lekin iss taraha chupke shadi karne ki kya jarurat hai...thum hum sab ko batake bhi tho shadi karsakthi thi na...koi nahi tha thumhe rokne ke liye..._

 ** _purvi_** _:Actually kavin horoscope mein maantha hai...aur hum donon ke horoscopes ko milane se pata chala ki agar hum donon uss din shaod nahi karthe tho shayed agle 5 saal thak ki muhurat nahi tha...isisliye hum donon ne aise chupke shadi..._

 ** _vineet angrily :_** _jhoot...!jhoot...!jhoot...! thum phirse jhoot bolrahi ho...thumhare paas mere har ek sawaal ka jawab hai...iska matlab...thum pahele se hi inn saare sawaalon ka jawab doondke rakhi thi..._

 ** _purvi_** _: nahi vineet...mai sach mein kavin ko chahthi hu..._

 ** _Naithik_** _:Ek min...purvi beta...meri aankhon mein dekho...aur abb kaho ki kya sach mein thum iss shadi se khush ho...? thumhe meri kasam...he straightly looked into her eyes_

 _ **purvi was shocked she don't know what to do bcz its all about her father she can't lie him so she looked into his eyes and said**_

 _ **purvi :** haa papa...mai appki KASAM khake kehrahi hu...mai sach mein iss shaid se khush hu...mujhe iss rishte se koi problem nahi...Akshara and naithik got relieved with this answer but vineet and ritik are not satisfied with this answer_

 ** _Naithik :_** _Thank god beta...hume abb jaake chen mili hai...agar thum khush ho tho hum bhi khush hai...iss risthe se...thik hai beta abb hum chelthe hai...just then suhani and ishita entered with some snacks and coffee..._

 ** _Suhani ji :_** _aree...aise kaise...pahele kuch khaake tho jayeye...app paheeli baar apni beti ke sasuraal aye hai...plz mana math kijiye...warna mujhe bura lagega...they smiled and had some snacks along with coffee wished them bye and left purvi felt bad when they are leaving suhani noticed moved towards her hugged her and said_

 ** _Suhani ji :_** _mai samajsakthi hu beta ki aise apne pariwaar ko chodke ekele kisi anjaan pariwaar ke saath apna zindagi bitana aur unhe apnana bohut ajeeb feeling hai...par thumhe jab bhi apne pariwaar ko milne ka maan kiya tho thum delhi jasakthi ho...aur ajj se mai bhi thumhari maa se kum nahi hu...purvi smiled and hugged her back_

 ** _purvi pov_** _: app kitni acchi ho maa...app jaise maa bohut kum naseeb waalon ko hi milthi hai...mai bohut lucky hu iss case mein...par pata nahi aise insaan ke pet se kavin jaisa Rakhash kaisa janam liya...maa tho kavin ka dusra chehra jaanthi bhi nahi... her thoughts disturbed by suhani_

 ** _suhani ji :_** _accha chalo...ajj se no rona dhona...thumhe tho ajj khush hona hai...kyun ki ajj thumhare pyaar thumhe puri taraha se milne waala hai...purvi gave a a confused look she smiled and said...aree beta ajj thumhari aur kavin ki suhaagraat hai...chalo jaldi se tayyar hojaav...ishita chalo meri madad karo purvi's face colour was changed by listening this suhani smiled and left along with ishita_

 ** _AT night IN Kavi's room_**

 ** _The room was decorated with beautiful flowers candles and curtains stated dancing bcz the wind was blowing heavily the atmosphere seems romantic today... everyone will surely enjoy this atmosphere but one person heart beat was raising by this environment she is non other than purvi who is sitting on bed by covering her face with gungaat thinking how to stop the hurricane [kavin] which is going to enter in her life finallly the wait is over the door was opened kavin entered and closed the door and started moving towards bed purvi's heart stopped for minute when she noticed him hear to her she immediately stood up while holding a gun and said_**

 ** _purvi :_** _stay away kavin...!warna mujhe goli chalane mein zyada deri nahi hogi...isse accha yahi hoga ki thum mujhse durr raho..._

 ** _kavin hell shocked_** _:what...?purvi ye thum kya karrahi ho...dekho goli cheljayegi gun mujhe dedho...moving forward_

 ** _purvi moving back :_** _nahi..mai thumhari baaton mein nahi avungi..thumhe kya laga thum chahe mere saath jho chahe wo karsakte ho aur mai chuprahungi nahi...uss wakt mai apne hosh mein nahi thi...issiliye wo sab hone diya...par abb mai puri hosh mein hu...mai aisa kuch hone nahi dunga..._

 ** _kavin trying to take her gun_** _:purvi..calm down meri baat suno...mai actually batata hu ki aakhir hua hai kya...thum meri baat shanti se suno...meri aisi koi intention nahi hai...samjhi...now give me the gun...and he tried to take her gun but she is not ready for giving it he holds her hands and trying to scnatch the gun from her but she once again denied_

 ** _purvi_** _:kavin...kya karrahe ho...chodo...mai kehrahi hu na chodo mere gun ko...mai ajj thumhare baaton mein nahi aane waali hu...but both fell on bed while snatching the gun finally kavin took the gun and thrown it purvi tried to get up but kavin holds her legs with his and now he succeed in stopping her both are very close to each other...their lips are some inches away from each other...both heart beat started increasing...both can hear their heart beat but suddenly purvi jerked her mind and said_

 ** _purvi :_** _kavin...ye kya karrahe ho...utho...trying to get up..._

 _ **kavin :** nahi...meri baat suno pahele...mai yaha thumhare saath koi suhaagraat manane nahi aaya hu...meri aisi koi intention nahi hai...thum jaise hajaar ladkiyaan dekhchuka hu mai...mujhe thum mein koi interest nahi hai...now purvi got relieved by this word he continued mai bass itna kehna chahta tha...Ki uss din hamare beech kuch nahi hua tha..._

 ** _purvi_** _: matlab...saaf saaf batav ki aakhir thumne aisa kyun kiya..._

 ** _kavin_** _:batat hu...lekin chillav math...meri baat shanti se suno...he narrated the jungle incident_

 ** _Flashback jungle_**

 ** _Ishyant and kavi started searching for clues but while searching purvi once again fell down and became unconscious kavin came towards her by listening her voice and seen her in unconscious state_**

 ** _kavin :_** _ohh no...purvi...purvi...utho...he notices her head was bleeding kaafi khoon nikaal raha hai...mere paas fisrt aid bhi nahi hai...abb iske khoon ko kaise roku...somebody help...he shouted for help but their is no use he made her sit properly with the help of a tree and removed his kerchief and tied it on her head he noticed some leaves_

 ** _kavin pov_** _:maine kisi book mein padha tha ki ye leaves lagane se koi bhi chot kum hojaathi hai...shayed ye mere kaam ajaaye...dekthe hai...and he plucked some leaves and tied them along with his hand kerchief on her head abb ka karu...lagta hai bohut gheri chot hai...tabhi tho itne jagaane par bhi nahi jaagrahi hai...kuch derr pahele tho bada jhansi ki raani banrahi thi...aur abb dekho behosh padi hai...waise bhi mai iska itna kyaal kyun rakhraha hu...mujhe tho khush hona hai na ki isse chot lagi hai...but he jerked his mind nahi nahi kavin...tujhe insaaniyaat ke naate isse bachana hoga...jara asspaas dektha hu...shayed kuch miljaay jho hamari madad kare..._

 ** _He started searching for help finally he found a hut he thought their must be someone so he moved inside it and searched for help but their was no one so he moved towards purvi and lifted her and brought inside the hut_**

 ** _kavin pov_** _:jab thak isse hosh nahi aatha hai..mujhe yahi rahna hoga...aise iss jungle mein mai kisi ladki ko ekele tho nahi chodsaktha hu na...aur waise bhi yaha network bhi nahi araha hai...issiliye mai dushyant se contact bhi nahi karparaha hu...aur ye maharaani ko dekho araam se yaha sorahi hai...suddenly he got an idea kyun na mai iss mouke ka faida uthav aur dushyant aur purvi ko alag karu...haa yahi sahi mouka hai donon ko alag karne ka...warna ishita puri zindagi dushyant se durr hojayegi...nahi mai aisa nahi hone desaktha...par kya aisa kisi ladki ke saath karna galat hoga...nahi...bilkul nahi mai aakhir kisi ladki ke zindagi bachane ke liye hi tho karrahi hu...iss mein koi galat nahi hai...common kavin proceed yahi sahi mouka hai...piche math hath_

 ** _His hands reached purvi shirt and started unbuttoning them but kavin closed his eyes his heart denied to do it but his mind remembered him about ishita so he removed her clothes and he even removed his shirt and make her wear it without opening his eyes and moved outside aftersome hours purvi gained her senses and started recognizing the place where she she noticed kavin's clothes on her she was shocked to see herself in kavin's shirt tears started flowing from her eyes she can't remember what has happened with her later kavin entered with some water and smiled seeing her in conscious state_**

 ** _kavin :_** _Thank god baby thum thik ho...pata hai mai kitna ghabraha tha...jab thum behosh thi tab maine hi thumhara kyaal rakha tha...anyways ye lo thoda paani piyo..._

 ** _puri scared_** _:kavin...ye sab...kya hai...kya hua tha...mai thumhare kapde mein kaise..._

 ** _kavin while touching her cheeks :_** _woh kya hai na baby...thum girne ke baad behosh hogayi thi...maine thumhari ilaaz kiya hai...phir thumhe yaha laaya tha...aur thumhe aisa dekhkar mi khud ko control nahi karpaaya tha...abb aage ka bataane mein mujhe sharam araahi hai...purvi wa s shocked with this_

 ** _purvi shocked :_** _matlab...hamare... bich... sab kuch..._

 ** _kavin_** _while blushing:haa...abb thum puri taraha se meri ho..._

 ** _purvi crying badly and started hitting him_** _:how could you do this with me kavin...thumhe sharam nahi aayi ye sab karthe hue...ek baar bhi thumhe dushayant ki yaad nahi aayi..._

 _ **kavin stopping her :** haa...nahi aayi mujhe sharam...kaur naa hi mujhe dushyant ki yaad aayi thi...kyun ki mai ye shadi nahi chahtha tha...samjhi thum...abb thumhare paas sirf ek hi raasta hai...mujhse shadi karne ka...purvi once again shocked haa thumne sahi suna...mai itna bhi bura nahi hu purvi...abb hamare bich itna sab kuch hochuka tho agar hum abb shadi nahi karenge tho mujhe accha nahi lagega...kya thum phir bhii mujhse shaid karna chahthi ho..._

 ** _kavin thought purvi will never agree to marry him but she agreed later both reached a temple and married each other and moved towards bureau_**

 ** _Fb ended..._**

 ** _purvi was happy listening that nothing happened between them she thanked god_**

 ** _kavin :_** _abb samaj mein aaya...uss din wo sab nataak tha...hamare bich kuch nahi hua tha...maine bass jhoot bola tha...taaki thumhari aur dushyant ki shadi ko roksaku...aur isse paahele ki thum mujhe aur galat samjho mai thumhe iski waja bhi batadu...mai ye shadi issiliye rokna chahta hu kyun ki ishita dushyant se pyaar karthi thi...purvi was shocked with this he continued haa...issliye mai thum donon ko alag kiya...wahi dushyant ke liye sahi hai...mai ishita ko duk mein nahi deksatha hu...aur waise mujhe ajj thak ye samaj mein nahi aaya...ki thumne mujhse itni jaldi shadi ke liye kaise maangayi...i mean mujhe lagta hai...thumhari koi dusi majboori hai ye shadi ke piche..._

 ** _purvi_** _:actually ishita meri behen hai...now its's kavin's turn to shock mai bass usse apne ghar waaps lejaana chahthi thi...mai dushyant se pyaar nahi karthi thi...bass dushyant ko pasand karthi thi...issiliye maine uska proposal ko accept kiya...taaki mai zydaa derr ishita ke saath rahsaaku aur usse apni past yaad dilsakhu...issiliye maine thumse bhi shadi karne ke liye maan gayi thi..._

 ** _kavin :_** _matlab thumne sirf ishita ke saath zydaa time spend karne ke liye aur usse yaaddash wapas dilaane ke liye hi ye shadi ki hai...?itna zyada pyaar karthi ho usse...?She nodS waise ishita uss din ghar kyun choddi thi..._

 ** _purvi_** _:woh actually she explains about ACP and all incidents happened till now between them aur thum donon ko ishita kaha mili thi...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:woh mai aur dushyant 2 saal pahele hamare ghav jaake wapas arahe the...tab hume wo behoshi haal mein mili thi...isisliye humne usse apne ghar laaye ilaaz karwaay the...phir baad mein pata chala ki usse apna past kuch yaad nahi hai...maa ko ladkiyaan bohut pasand thi...wo tab se ishita ko apne beti maane lagi thi..issiliye usse bhi cid training mein join karwadiya...phir teeno ne transfer karwake mumbai aagaye the...phir ishita ko dushyant se pyaar hogaya tha...um teeno ki dosti gehri hogayi hai...lekin dushyant tho thumse pyaar kartha tha...issiliye maine thum donon ko alaag kiya...ek min kyun na hum donon ek deal kare...?with hope in his eyes_

 ** _purvi confused:_** _kaisa deal...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:mai thumhe ishita ki yaaddash dilaane mein madad karunga...kya thum mujhe ishita aur dushyant ko milaane mein madad karogi...?_

 ** _purvi thought for a while kavin was eagerly waiting for her answer_**

 ** _kavin :_** _kya sochrahi ho...batav jaldi kya socha hai thumne...?_

 ** _purvi_** _:batavungi...lekin pahele thum mujhpe se uthoge tho batapavungi na...then he realized that he was still lying on her he stood up and sat beside her she continued thik hai...DEAL...lekin mere kuch conditions hai..._

 ** _kavin :_** _kaise conditions... ?_

 _ **purvi :** jaise hi duhsyant aur ishita ki shaid huegi...thum mujhe Divorce diyoge...he nodded aur jab thak ishita ki yaddash waaps nahi aathi thum mujhe nahi chuwoge...kyun ki mai thumse pyaar nahi karthi hu..._

 ** _kavin_** _:maine pahele hi kaha tha...ki mujhe thum mein koi intrerest nahi hai...so chuna tho bohut durr ki baat hai...aur haa jaise hi ishita ki yaadash wapas ayegi jaise hi unka shaid hojayega...mai thumhe divorce dedunga...phir thum jho chahe wo karsakthi ho...thum tho azaad ho..._

 ** _purvi_** _:GOOD...aur haa...acche se yaad rakhna...mere temporary pati hone ka faida uthaake mere paas aane ka koshish karoge tho jante ho na mere paas abhi bhi gun hai...goli chalane mein zyada wakt anhi lagegi...abb jaav jaake couch pe sojaav..._

 ** _kavin_** _:what...!?hello madam...ye mera room hai...mai yahi bed pe sovunga...agar thumhe koi problem hai tho thum sjav aur sojav couch pe...mai tho yahi sojavunga...aur mai asaal mein bohut hi accha aur neek ladka hu...issiliye uss din maine kuch anhi dekha...aur koi aur hotha na tho sach mein thumhra faida uthata tha...anyways...same conditions mai bhi thumhe deraha hu...and he slept on the other side of bed with giving her a chance to talk_

 ** _purvi_** _angrily :thik hai...mai bhi couch pe sone waalon mein se nahi hu...and she took some pillows and built a wall between them kabhi bhi isse cross math karna and she slept while turning other side..._

* * *

 ** _so guys...its a long chapter...hope you guys liked it...so Kavi's forcible marriage now turned into a Deal...CAN THIS DEAL TURN INTO LOVE...?.what's next...lets see..._**

 ** _Everyone agreed with the reason behind kavi's marrige except Vineet and ritik...how will they react...when they know the truth..._**

 ** _My ever written long chapter...its all of above 3 ,500 words...so plz share your views..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _cid ki deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hii guys...sorry for the delay...this is for my one of fav reviewer Ragini...Hopefully you will get will soon dear...so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **Next day kavi were sleeping peacefully kavin waked up and seen purvi sleeping peacefully he smiled by seeing her cuteness while sleeping he mesmerized by**_

 _ **her beauty he jerked his mind and went into washroom after 15 minutes he was back and seen purvi still sleeping he signed and moved towards her**_

 _ **kavin :** purvi...purvi utho...purvi it's 6:30 hume tayyar hoke bureau bhi jaana hai..._

 ** _purvi [Inhalf sleep]:_** _papa thodi derr aur plz...meri neend abhi puri nahi hue hai..._

 ** _Kavin with a what look :_** _what...! madam mai thumhara papa nahi senior hu...kavin...!ankhen kholke tho dekho...purvi...she opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by_

 _flowers and kavin was trying to wake her she stood up with a jerk_

 ** _kavin :_** _Thank god...thum uthgayi...pata anhi kya kya karna padtha tha mujhe thumhe utaane ke liye...abb meri muh kya dekhrahi ho jav jaake fresh hojav...yaa issi tarah bureau_

 _aane ki soch hai kya...?_

 ** _purvi irritated :_** _uffff...kyun subha subha itna chilla rahe ho...aur waise bhi mai har roj nahaakar hi bureau aathi hu...abhi 6 :35 hi hue hai...tni jaldi uthke mai kya karuni..._

 _bureau tho 9 bajhe hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:Excuse me...! for your kind information ye thumhara maayka nahi...sasural hai...aur thumhe nahi pata ki sasural mein itni derr thak soya nahi jaatha..._

 ** _purvi :_** _Excuse me...!for your kind information mai bhi thumhe batadoon...ye shadi sirf ek deal hai...issiliye mujhe iss ghar ke ko bhi rules and regulations ko follow nahi karna hai..._

 ** _kavin :_** _sochna bhi math...bhale hi ye shadi sirf ek deal hai...lekin meri mom ke liye thum iss ghar ki bahu ho...issiliye unke samne tho thumhe iss ghar ki bahu hone ka natak karna_

 _chahiye...abb yaha khade khade mera muh kya dekhrahi ho...jav jaldi tayyar hojav...warna surely ajj hum bureau ke liye late hojayenge..._

 ** _purvi went inside washroom after sometime she was in her formals and both went towards breakfast table and found ishyant and suhani already present_**

 ** _kavin :_** _Good morning everyone...!_

 ** _Dushyant :_** _subha subha tayyar hoke kaha jarahe ho...?_

 ** _Purvi :_** _aur kaha dushyant...har roj ki taraha bureau ke liye..._

 ** _Ishita :_** _unbelievable kal hi tho thum donon ki shadi hue hai...aur ajj bureau jaraha ho...?_

 ** _suhani :_** _haa beta...mujhe laga thum donon kuch din bahar ghumne ke liye jayenge...enjoy karenge...maine tho dushyant se kehkar thum donon ke liye ek trip bhi plan kiya..._

 _purvi signals kavin to say no he nodded_

 ** _kavin :_** _mom abhi nahi...ek high profile case aaya hai...uske solve hone ke baad hi hum chale jayenge kahi vacaton ke liye..lekin abhi hume kaam pe dyaan dena hai...app jante_

 _hai na mai kitna workholic hu..._

 ** _Dushyant_** _:bhai thu kisse workholic bolraha hai...shakal dekh apni...aur waise bhi aisa konsa case hai jho mujhe nahi pata..._

 ** _kavin_** _:thumhe nahi pata wo ACP sir ne specailly mujhe diya hai...dushyant was about to ask something but kavin sad abh mujhe bohut bhook lagi hai...issiliye no more interrogation_

 _mai plz jaldi kuch khilado...pet mein chuhe bhagrahe hai..._

 ** _suhani smiled and served kavi breakfast ishyant finished their breakfast when ishita was about to go kavin put his leg before her her leg got tilted purvi noticed this and she felt in dushyant arms dushaynt's one hand is in his plate and other was on ishita's waist holding her tightly while her both hands were on his shoulder both lost in each other they shared a cute eye lock kavin was enjoying this scene while their moment was disturbed with suhani's voice_**

 ** _suhani_** _:thum thik tho hona ishu...kahi lagi tho nahi...?_

 ** _Ishita standing properly :_** _haa maa...mai thik hu...bass pata nahi kaise pair fisal gaya aur mai gir gayi...lagta hai pairoon mein kuch agaaya tha..._

 ** _Dushyant :_** _lekin yaha par tho aisa kuch nahi hai..._

 ** _kavin trying to divert him :_** _aree chodo na dushaynt kya thum bhi choti baat ko leke bait gaye ho...agaaya hoga kuch uske pairoon ke niche...hum chelthe hai...bureau mein bohut kaam hai..._

 ** _purvi :_** _haa dushyant chodo...while glaring kavin kitni himmat hai uss cheez ki...uski wajase agar ishita ko chot lagjaathi tho...usse kuch hojaatha tho..._

 ** _kavin :_** _purvi agar thumhara hogaya tho bureau chale..._

 ** _Ishita :_** _thum sab jaav...mujhe change karna hai...derr hojayegi..._

 ** _kavin :_** _Ek kaam karo dushyaant thum ishita ke saath ajaav...maai aur purvi chelthe hai..._

 ** _Dushyant while teasing :_** _kyun bechare ishita ka naam lerahe ho...seedha seedha boldo ki thum purvi ke saath ekele mein jaana chahthe ho..._

 ** _kavin_** _:haa...abb samajgaye hona...hume late horaha hai...bye he took hold of her hand and moved towards his car purvi released her hand and asked_

 ** _purvi_** _:thum mere saath time kyun spend karna chahte ho...?aur iss taraha ishita ko kyun giraaye the...agar usse chot lagjaathi usse kuch hojaatha tho..._

 ** _kavin :_** _thum bilkul tubelight ho...maine ishita ko issiliye giraaya tha kyun ki wo dushyant pe girjaay...aur jaha thak thumhare saath jaane mein mujhe koi interest nahi hai..._

 _mai tho bass chahta tha ki wo donon kuch derr ekele time spend kare...abb appko mera plan samaj mein aaya miss purvi...aur iss taraha khule mein interrogation na kare tho hi behtar_

 _hoga...agar koi galthi se bhi sunlega tho lene ke dene padjayenge...abb chup chap ghaadi mein baito...she nodded like a kid and sat inside the car_

 ** _kavin was trying to start the car but he was unable to start due to some mechanical problems while purvi was suppressing her laughter kavin gave a irritated expression_**

 ** _kavin :_** _pata nahi kiss ghadi mein thumne meri life mein entry maara...sab kuch ulta hi horaha hai...abb dekho car bhi start nahi horahi hai..._

 ** _purvi :_** _kamaal hai...abb isske liye bhi mai hi dhosh hu...ghaadi start hona ya na hona ye thumhari problem kyun ki ye thumhari car hai...bilkul useless hai thumhari taraha..._

 ** _kavin :_** _what..!thumne mujhe useless kaha...thumhe manners nahi hai ki apne seniors se kaise baat karthe hai...haa haa mai bhi bhulgaya tha ki thumhara baap ACP jho hai...issiliye ghamaand tho hogi..._

 ** _purvi :_** _just shutup kavin...don't you dare to talk about my personal life...abb ye socho ki hum jayenge kaise..._

 ** _kavin :_** _aur kaise...abb bike ek hi bachi hai...kyun ki dusre car mein tho wo donon jayenge..._

 ** _Both moved towards bike and kavin started the bike and asked her to sit at back_**

 ** _purvi :_** _dekho mai pahele hi warna karrahi hu...suddens breaks math dalna...mai thum jaise ladkon ka tricks acche se samajthi hu...jab koi ladki bike ke piche baithi hai tho jaanbhuck kar breaks dalthe ho..._

 ** _kavin :_** _thumhari jaisa cheap mentality meri nahi hai...abb baitho warna bureau thak chelkar hi aana padtha hai...she sat at back while maintaining a distance_

 _ **After sometime ishita came and ishyant moved towards bureau but ishita noticed dushyant was smiling continuously so she asked**_

 _ **Ishita :** kya baat hai dushyant ajj kuch zyada hi kush ho..._

 ** _Dushyant :_** _baat hi aisi hai...maine ajj kavin ki car ko kharaab kiya taaki wo donon bike pe jaasakhe..._

 ** _Ishita :_** _accha...tho issiliye uska car wahi tha...he nodded_

 ** _Dushyant :_** _mai janta hu ishita..wo donon mujhse bohut bada raaz chuparahe ho..iss shadi ke piche koi waja hai..._

 ** _Ishita trying to manage :_** _hai na...yahi ki wo donon ek dusre se pyaa karthe hai...aur kya hosaktha hai..._

 ** _Dushyant :_** _nahi ishita...purvi ke ankhon ne kal mujhe kuch aur bataya...wo donon ek dusre se pyaar nahi karte...warna koi shadi ke baad kyun bureau jaana chahta hai..._

 ** _Ishita :_** _dushyant kavin ko sach mein koi important kaam hoga...issiliye wo donon bureau gaye honge...iss mein itna sochne ki baat kya hai..._

 ** _Dushyant :_** _nahi ishu...mera maan nahi manraha hai...bass mai ye chahta hu ki wo donon ek dusre se pyaar kare...aur khush rahe...aur kuch nahi..._

 ** _Ishita looking into his eyes :_** _aur thum ?_

 _ **Dushaynt looking straightly :** mera kya...agar wo donon khush tho mai bhi khush _

**_Ishita :_** _dushyant kya phir kabhi thum kisi aur se pyaar nahi karsakthe ho...?ek naayi zindagi shuru karsakthe ho...?_

 ** _Dushyant :_** _pata nahi..._ _koshish karraha hu ishita...ek naayi zindagi shuru karne ki...aur waise thum hona meri madad karne..._

 ** _Ishita smiled_** _:of course...thumhari help nahi karungi tho aur kiska karungi..._

 ** _kavi reached bureau and seen pankaj nikhil freddie vineet shreya and others are chatting with each other they are surprised to see kavi in bureau_**

 ** _Freedie :_** _sir mai janta hu ki app apne kaam ko leke professional ho..lekin ye nahi pata tha ki shadi ke agle din bureau mein kaam karne ayenge..._

 ** _pankaj_** _:haa sir...waise bhi purvi ko tho ghumna bohut accha lagta hai...app usse kahi ghumne lejayea...donon ko bhi maza ayega..._

 ** _Vineet_** _: nahi...all looked at him mera matlab ek cid officer ke liye kaam sab se zyada important hai...uske baad hi pariwaar aur sab kuch aatha hai...app ne bureau aake bohut accha kaam kiya hai sir..._

 ** _kavin :_** _thumhare kehne se pahele hi mai ye baat janta hu vineet...issiliye thumhari gyaan ki mujhe koi jarurat nahi hai...thum apna lectures apne paas hi rakhlo...both glared each other_

 ** _Freedie :_** _aree kyun baat ko bada rahe ho vineet...ACP Sir aathe hi honge..chalo sab log kaam pe lagjaathe hai..warna sab ki band bajjayegi..._

 ** _All moved towards their desks and started working duo and acp also surprised to see kavi but they said that they will go later and again started working at lunch break all went to canteen except purvi and vineet she was about to go he holds her hand and asked_**

 ** _vineet :_** _Purvi...mujhe thumse kuch baat karna hai..._

 ** _purvi :_** _mai janthi hu vineet thum kya puchna chahte ho...lekin mera jawaab yahi hai...thumhara baar baar puchne se sach nahi badlega..._

 ** _vineet :_** _mai puchunga...tab thak puchunga...jab thka thum sach nahi batavogi...plz purvi kumse kum mujhe tho batav...agar abb thum mujhe sach nahi batavogi tho mai yahi_

 _samjhunga ki thumhare zindagi mein mera koi place nahi hai...purvi thought for some while and thought to share their plan with them bcz its her best friend vineet so she said_

 ** _purvi_** _:mai thumhe sach batavungi...lekin thum kisi se kuch nahi kahoge...pahele mujhe promise karo...he promised her and she explained the reason behind their marriage and about their latst night deal_

 ** _Vineet angrily :_** _how dare he is...usne... usne thumhare saath itna kiya...lekin phir bhi thum uski help karrahi ho...mai abhi uska kaam tamaam kartha hu..._

 ** _purvi :_** _issiliye...issiliye maine thumhe ye baat nahi bataya...kyun ki thum gusse mein kuch galat na kaardo...plz vineet...hume hamari ishu chahiye...uski khushiyaan chahiye aur_

 _waise bhi ek baar uski yaddash waapas ajaay...ek baar dushyant ko ishu se pyaar hojay...phir mai uss kavin ko divorce dedungi...wo bhi mujhse pyaar nahi kartha hai...lekin ye_

 _sab karne ke liye mujhe usi ghar mein rahna jaruri hai...plz kuch din shant raho sab thik hojayega...phir se hamari family mein khushiyaan ayengi..._

 ** _vineet :_** _thik hai purvi...mai thumhare baat pe kuch din apne gusse ko control karunga...aur ishita ki yaddash wapas bhi lavunga...mujhe thumpe pura bharosa hai...and he smiled_

 ** _After sometime one by one everyone started coming after having their lunch but suddenly kavin got call from his mother_**

 ** _suhani tensely :_** _hello kavin wo araahi hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:lekin maa app shant hojayea...kon araahi hai...hello mom...bolo..._

 ** _suhani :_** _wo..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BANGGGGGGGG...**_

* * *

 _ **SO how was the chapter...?hope you liked it...something has started between ishyant...kavi's nok jhok will be continued ...and who is going to come...about whom suhani is talking...?want to know...then must wait till next chapter...let's see what's next...but their will be lot's of nok jhok between kavi and jealous and planning...so don't miss...!**_


	8. A typical promise

_**Hey ppl...wait...!I know this time i am tooooooo late but plz give some time for explanation...actually my dad was back from his border and as u know they get only 2 and half month holidays per year to spend time with family...so i was just busy in spending some time with him...if u guys understand the bond between a father and daughter then u may also understand why i was late this time...sorryyyyyyyyy...so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **precap :** kavin and purvi started executing their plan unknown of the fact that ishyant also trying to bring them closer finally vineet got to know kavi's plan later when they are working in bureau kavin received a call from his mother..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _suhani (tensely)_** _:Hello kavin...wo araahi hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:lekin maa app shanth hojayea...kon araaha hai...hello mom...bolo..._

 ** _suhani :_** _wo...wo mummy ji araahi hai...matlab thumhari **Dadi** araahi hai..._

 ** _kavin (shocked) :_** _kyaaa...!par maa aise achanak kaise...jaipur mein saare ghar cyclone aakar chale gaye kya...jho yaha rahne araahi hai..._

 ** _suhani_** _:nahi kavin...wo thumhari wajase araahi hai..._

 ** _kavin (confused) :_** _meri wajase...!_

 ** _suhani :_** _haa...unhe pata chel chuka hai ki thumne shadi karliya hai...issiliye wo bohut gusse mein hai...pata nahi ajj kya bawaal aane waala hai...ek kaam karo...thum charoon ajj chutti lekar ajaana...kyun ki aane waala bawaal ka samna jho karna hai..._

 ** _kavin (sadly) :_** _thik hai...hum aathe hai...(his pov) pata nahi ajj subha subha kiska muhh dekhliya aur kiska uss maharani ka just then all came towards his desk with a question mark on their faces as they all listened his conversation_

 _ **Dushyant :** kya baat hai kavin...kyun tere chehre ka rang uda hua hai...?mom ne kya kaha...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:aane wali tsunami ka information dene ke liye unhone call kiya..._

 ** _Ishita_** _:tsunami...kaisi tsunami...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:yaar jaipur se dadi aane waali hai...issiliye mom ne hume ghar bhulaya..._

 ** _Dushyant (shocked ) :_** _kya...kya...kyaaa...!kavin thumne thik se hi suna na..._

 ** _kavin_** _:haa bhai...maine thik se hi suna hai...unke saath ek ghar mein rahne se accha yahi hai ki mai koi crime karke jail mein chali javu..._

 _ **vineet (in slow voice) :** tho jav na...waise bhi thumhari yaha kisi ko jarurat nahi hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:kuch kaha thumne vineet...?_

 ** _vineet (fake smile ) :_** _nahi...kuch bhi tho nahi...waise mere kyaal se thum sab ko abb jaana hoga...yaad hai appki mummy ne appko call kiya tha..._

 ** _kavin_** _:hume yaad hai...hum kuch logon ki taraha bulakkad nahi hai...glaring him vineet also gritted his teeth in anger_

 ** _shreya_** _:lekin thum sab log itna kyun darrahe ho unse...wo buri hai kya...?_

 ** _Dushyant_** _:buri nahi bohut buri...wo bohut purane kyaalon ki hai...wo hamesha humpe raaz karthi hai...ye na karo wo na karo...har ek cheez mein kont nikal thi hai...unki aur mom ki banthi hi nahi hai...wo hamesha mom se gusse mein baat karthi hai...kyun ki mom aur dad ka love marriage tha...pata tha abb kavin aur purvi ka kya hoga..._

 ** _Ishita_** _:maine bhi unhe ajj thak kabhi nahi dekha...lekin wo achanak kyun araahi hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:ajj dekhlena...wo purvi ki wajase araahi...sab kuch purvi ke wajase hai..._

 ** _purvi_** _:what...! meri wajase...kamaal hai...maine tho ajj thak unhe dekha bhi nahi...mai unhe janthi bhi nahi hu...tho mai mere liye kyun araahi hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:wo issiliye kyun ki unhe kisi bhi taraha pata chel chuka hai ki maine shadi karliya...issiliye wo yaha araahi hai...ek baar unse millo aakhir kar thumse pata cheljayega ki hum sab unse itna kyun darthe hai...ajj se thum bhi unse darne lagogi..._

 ** _purvi :_** _haa ha deklethe hai...aisa kuch nahi hone waala hai...mujhe unhe impress karna aatha hai..._

 ** _Dushyant :_** _abb ye sab chodo hum ACP sir se permission leke jaldi unke pahunchne se pahele hi chelthe hai...and they took permission and left in dushyant's car but on their way purvi asked dushyant to stop the car_

 ** _Dushyant :_** _kya hua purvi...thumne ghaadi kyun rokne ko kaha...hume derr horaha hai..._

 ** _purvi :_** _dushyant wo mai apna mobile bureau mein hi bhul gayi hu..._

 ** _dushyant :_** _ohhh...tho thik hai mai ghaadi ghuma letha hu..._

 ** _kavin_** _:aree dushyant rahne dethe hai...wo kal lelegi...waise bhi agar dadi humse pahele pahunch jaayegi tho gajab hojayega...purvi ki tho adaath hai bhulna..._

 ** _purvi (angrily )_** _:kavin mai jaan bhuchkar mobile nahi bhulgayi hu...ek kaam karo dushyant thum sab ghar jaav..mai jaldi wapas ajavungi..._

 ** _Ishita :_** _lekin thum wapas kaise avogi...?_

 ** _purvi_** _:mai taxi se ajavungi...bye...and she left but kavin stopped her_

 ** _kavin_** _:ek min...while handing car keys ye lo...meri bike wahi parking mein hai...jaldi ajaana aur ha bike chalana aatha hai na kahi meri bike ki accident na hojaay_

 ** _purvi :_** _mai hu...kavin nahi...and she left from their hiring a taxi after sometime kavin got exactly what she said indirectly and left towards their house_

 ** _purvi took her mobile and moved towards khanna mansion but on her way she found an old blind woman was trying to cross the road but she can't due to heavy traffic purvi parked her bike aside and moved towards old lady and she was about to fall but she holds her in time and made her successfully cross the road_**

 ** _old lady :_** _shukriyaan beta...bhagvaan thumhari bhaala kare...warna koi iss andhe buddi ki madad nahi kartha..._

 ** _purvi_** _:apki ankhen kaise chale gaaye...?_

 ** _old lady :_** _10 saal pahele ek haadse ne meri zindagi badal diya...mujhe ekela bana diya...maine uss haadse mein sab kuch khodiya tha...and she started sobbing_

 ** _purvi :_** _kya appke ankhen thik hosakthi hai...?_

 ** _old lady :_** _haa lekin iske liye bohut paiseen chahiye...mai iss umara mein kaha se lavungi..._

 ** _purvi_** _:ek kaam kariye...mai appko ek doctor ke paas bejthi hu...wo thumhare ilaaz karnege...aur appke ankhen thik hojayenge..._

 ** _old lady_** _:par beta..._

 ** _purvi_** _:app chintha math kijiye...ilaaz ki saare kharche mai utaavungi...aur ilaaz ke baad app mere old age home mein rahsakthe hai...(actually she runs a old age home)_

 ** _old lady_** _:khush raho beta...bhaagvan thumhari har ek maang puri kare...har ek khushi dhe...and purvi told a taxi driver to take her to the hospital and she also informed her father about the further formalities about her treatment and she reached khanna mansion all others were waiting for her_

 ** _kavin_** _:thumne kitna derr lagadiya...accha hua ki dadi nahi aayi hai...warna ajj world war 3 hojatha tha..._

 ** _suhani_** _:kavin abb wo agaayi na kyun dantrahe ho usse...accha beta thum abb jald se ye sadi pahenlo...kyun ki unhe aise kapde pasand nahi hai...mujhe maaf kardo beta mujhe thumhare kapdon se koi problem nahi hai...lekin samajne ki koshish karo abb jaldi tayyar hoke ajaav..._

 ** _purvi_** _:maa appko sorry kehne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...mai janthi hu ki ye sab meri responsibilities hai...kyun ki mai abb iss ghar ki bahu hu...issiliye iss ghar ki badoon ki baat maana meri responsibility hai...mai abhi tayyar hoke aathi hu..._

 _she went within 15 minutes she was ready in yellow saree with silver coating at it's borders with matching accessories kavin for a moment lost in her but soon he jerked his mind with horn of a taxi they all went outside and seen an old lady stepped out of the taxi she was in her Rajasthani attire suhani asked purvi and ishita to wear pallu through her eyes kavi went first and took her blessings later ishyant and suhani one by one and they asked her to come inside_

 ** _suhani_** _:appko ghar dundne mein zyada takleef tho nahi hua na maaji...she was visiting them for the first time after so long time_

 ** _Daadi_** _:bilkul nahi hui hai...bass uss taxi driver hi mujhe eddar udaar ghumaraha tha...kyun ki usse laga ki maine ghar ka pata galat bataya tha...now angrily aree pure 2 ghante se mai iss shaher mein ghumrahi thi...pata dundthe dundthe abb jaake mujhe pata milgaya hai..._

 ** _suhani_** _:maaf kardiye maa ji...mai kavin aur dushyant ko bejhne hi waali thi...itne mein app agaayi..._

 ** _kavin_** _:haa daadi..hum bass nikal hi rahe the...app tho janthi hai ki hum apki kitni kardar karthe hai..._

 ** _Daadi_** _:ha ha janthi hu...tab tho thumne iss taraha billi ke jaisa shadi karliya chup chup ke...tere baap aur maa ki taraha she said while glaring her_

 ** _suhani :_** _maa ji_ _ye purvi hai...iss ghar ki bahu...aur kavin ki patni...purvi smiled but dadi was continuously staring at her_

 ** _kavin pov_** _:abb maza ayega...bureau mein bada bolrahi thi na ki mai kisi ko bhi yuhi impress karsakthi hu...abb dekthe hai kaise bachogi dadi ke dant se...wo tho bina waja hi kont nikal thi..._

 ** _Daadi (after a_** _wh_ _ile)_ ** _:_** _sundaar athi sundaar..jitna bahar se hai...usse hazaar gunah bahar se hai mai ek aise hi bahu ko chahthi thi...kum se kum mujhe ajj tho milgayi...all were shocked espeacially kavin bcz she never used to praise anyone but for the first time she praised purvi and that too in the first look_

 ** _Daadi :_** _bohut bada dil hai thumhara...maine hi dekhliya tha jab thum uss aurat ki madath karrahi thi...(actually she seen her helping the old lady )aise hi bahu ki talaash thi hamare khanna pariwaar ko...ajj mai bohut khush hu thumse milkar...sada khsuh raho...aur suhagan raho...hasthe raho aur mere pariwaar ka aan maan shaan ko badathe rahe..._

 ** _purvi_** _:thank you daadi...she noticed ishita_

 ** _Daadi :_** _ye kon hai..?_

 ** _suhani_** _: maa ji ye ishita hai...hamare saath hi rahthi hai...ishita smiled at her app thodi derr araam kijiye...mai apke liye khana bana dethi hu...and she nodded and went towards her room ishita and suhani went into kitchen for making dinner and dushyant went into his room leaving kavi alone_

 ** _purvi_** _:dekha maine kaha tha...mai yoon hi kisi ko bhi impress karke dikhasakthi hu...thum bekar mein mujhe dararahe the...wo thumhe danthi hogi...par mujhe nahi..._

 ** _kavin_** _:ha ha thumhara luck accha tha ajj issiliye bachgayi...aage aage dekthe hai...hotha hai kya...and purvi moved into kitchen kavin into his room_

 ** _At dinning table_**

 ** _Daadi was impressed with the delicious dishes she started praising purvi and ishita bcz both of them made dinner together_**

 ** _Daadi :_** _ye lo bahu...ye shagun hai...shadi ke baad pahele baar thumhare haath ka khana khaya hai...issse rakhlo..._

 ** _purvi :_** _par daadi maine isse ekele nahai banaya...ishita ne bhi meri madath kiya hai..._

 ** _Daadi_** _:janthi hu...isisiye ye isske liye...she removed another cover and gave for her_

 ** _Purvi was arranging her sarees in her cupboard in the mean while daadi entered inside their room purvi asked her to sit she sat on bed and asked purvi to sit beside her so she sat beside her_**

 _ **Daadi :** bada pyaara sazzake rakha tha...thumne apna kamra...bohut pyaara hai thumhari taraha..._

 ** _purvi_** _:thank you daadi...wo bass abhi abhi apne saman ko adjust karrahi tho...nayi jagah hai na...kavin was about to come but stopped seeing them_

 ** _Daadi (with a smile on her face ):_** _pata hai har maa ki sapna hotha hai...ki usse beti ke jaisa bahu mile...jho apne naye pariwaar ki khushiyaan bane...jho ghar mein chote chote nanhe bacchon ki khilkariyaan laaye...aur wo apne poti poton se khele...mera bhi yahi sapna tha...lekin...her smile vanished lekin mere naseeb mein ye sab nahi tha...kyun ki wo donon bhaggkar shaid karliye the...aur hum sab unpe gusse mein the...pure 15 saal mai unn donon se baat nahi kiya...jaise jaise bhudapa aane laga...gussa shanth hone laga thi...aur mai apne bete se baat karne lagi apne poton se bhi mili thi...lekin uske kuch din baad mera beta mujhe chodke chala gaya...maine gussa mein bohut kuch khodiya..._

 ** _purvi_** _:mai janthi hu app maa se gussa hai...lekin sach kahu tho wo bohut acchi hai...mujhe ye 2-3 din mein ehsaas hi nahi hua ki wo meri saas hai...kyun ki wo mujhe ek beti ki taraha dekhrahi thi...kavin smiled wo bohut acchi hai...wo bass chahthi hai ki app unhe maaf karke sab kuch bhul jayea...pls mere liye dadi and she took hold of her hand with and started pleading her_

 ** _Daadi :_** _thik hai...mai thumhare liye...sirf thumhare liye usse maaf kardethi hu...lekin mujhe badle mein kuch chahiye...kya thum mujhe depavogi..._

 ** _purvi_** _:jarur daadi kyun nahi...agar app maa ko maaf kardegi tho isse zyada mujhe kuch nahi chahiye...app jho kuch mangegi mai wo sab dedungi...bass ek puchke tho dekhiye..._

 ** _Daadi_** _:thum janthi ho ki mine apne zindagi ki ek bohut ahem pal khodiya...apne pote potiyoon ke saath bitaane waale wakt...maine usse khodiya...issiliye mai chahthi hu ki wo kaami abb kavin aur thumhare bacche se pura hua...kavi were shocked to listen this mai janthi hu thumhara shadi kuch hi din pahele hua hai...lekin mai ye bhi janthi hu ki ye jamaana ke bacche bohut hi fastom fast hai...kya thum meri ye akhri khawish puri karogi...she looked at her with a hope of yes_

 _ **purvi :** thik hai daadi...mai apki ye khwaish puri kardungi...kavin was shocked to listen this _

**_Daadi_** _:mai janthi thi...thum kabhi mujhe mana nahi karsakthi thi...accha abhi kavin ke aane ka wakt hochuka hai...thum donon sojav mai chelthi hu...and she left kavin tried to hide but he failed she noticed him_

 ** _Daadi :_** _chup chupke hamare baatein sunrahe ho...chalo abb sunliyaa na usne mujhe kya wada diya tha...abb usse pura karne mein lage rahna...lekin ek baat manna padhega...purvi ke liye uska pariwaar hi sab kuch hai...agar ek baar wo kisi ko apne pariwaaar samajne lage tho wo unke liye kuch bhi karsakthi hai...dyaan rakhna uska...mujhe thum se bhi ek wadaa chahiye ki kabhi uske ankon se asoon nahi aani chahiye...abb dho wadaa ki usse hamesha khush rakhoge...uski har ek maang puri karoge...dho..._

 ** _kavin_** _:haa daadi mai...mai...usse...hamesha khsuh rakhunga...ye wadaa raga mera...and she smiled and left_

 ** _kavin pov :_** _ye purvi ne aisa wadaa kyun diya daadi ko...kahi wo iss rishta ko apna tho nahi rahi hai...nai nahi...wo aisa kuch nahi karegi...uske liye ishita important hai...aur uska pariwaar aur rishthe...his mind stopped at the word rishtha hamara bhi tho ek rishtha hai pati patni ka rishtha...chahe purvi ye rishta apnaye ya nahi...mai kabhi bhi isse apnavunga nahi...mere kliye pahele mere bhai ka khushiyaaan hai...lekin mai iske liye purvi ki khushiyoon ke saath nahi khelsaktha...uska life barbaad nahi karsaktha...jitna jaldi hosaktha hi utna jaldi unn donon ki shadi karwadeni chahiye...haa yahi thik rahega..._

 ** _purvi pov_** _;maine daadi ke maangthe hi yoon hi wadaa kaise dediya...ek aisa wadaa jho mai kabhi pura nahi karsakthi hu...kabhi nahi...maine yoon hi unke dil mein ek khwish jagadiya...mai kahi ye sach chupakar iss pariwaar aur aone pariwaar ko dhoka tho nahi derahi hu...pata nahi...par chahe mai daadi ka khwaish pura nahi karpavungi...lekin ishita tho karsakthi hai...bass ek baar unn donon ki shadi hojay...aur ishita ki yaddash wapas ajaay...phir mai sab ko sach batakar maafi mangungi..._

 ** _After sometime kavin entered inside they shared a eye lock and they didn't even talked to each other and both went into their sleep with so many thoughts_**

* * *

 _ **so done with the chappy...once again apologize for the delay...it's a long chapter hope you all liked the chapter...keep reading...!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyoo people...Sorry for late update...Actually from the past few days I was suffering from Throat infection...So I didn't got a chance to update them...So here we go...**

* * *

 **One month has been passed Dushyant slowly started forgetting his first love purvi with the help of Ishita they started enjoying each other's company...They started spending more time with each other Kavi always made different plans to bring them closer and even they succeeds in their plans but Ishyant always failed to bring kavi closer...**

 **Daadi was happy by spending some time with her family after a long time...But she always confused seeing ishita close to dushyant... kavi used to fight and argue with each other daily Unknown of the fact that It's became an habit to be with each other...They have an unknown feeling for each other but they won't realized it till now...Purvi became close to everyone now even for ishita...Suhani used to treat purvi more than her own daughter...they shared a special bond ...**

 **One day at breakfast table all were present for having their breakfast and started having it but suddenly daadi said**

 **Daadi :** agar tanne bura na lage tho ek baat puchoon...Kya naam hai tera...trying to remember...Ishi...ishit...haa Ishita...

 **I** **shita (smiling) :** jee daadi...kyun nahi...app jho chahe puchsakthi hai...

 **Daadi :** Mujhe yaha aaye hue 1 mahina horaha hai...tab se thum yahi rahrahi ho...Thara koi ghar varh na ho kaaa...?with this her smile vanished all looked at each other she continued wo kya hai na ek jawaan ladki aise kisi paraaye ke ghar mein rahna kisi ko shoba nahi detha...waise thumhara pariwar kaha hai...?with this question tears formed in her eyes she was trying to control them this was not gone Unnoticed by everyone

 **Ishita (fighting with tears) :** Excuse me...mai abhi ayi...and she rushed towards her room

 **Daadi :** loo bhai...abb maine aise kya kehdiya jho usse itna bura laga...maine kuch galat kehdiya kya...?

 **Dushynt (angrily) :** aur nahi to kya daadi...apne baat hi aisi kiya ki wo bechari Royegi nahi tho aur kya karegi...usse uska pariwaar ke baaremein kuch nahi pata hai...ek haadse mein uska yaaddash khogaya tha...issiliye wo hamare saath rahrahi hai...aur iss mein galat kya hai...and he went towards ishita's room

 **Daadi :** areeeyyy...aise kaise kisi jawaan ladki kisi paraaye ke ghar mein rakskthi hai...

 **Kavin (angrily) :** Oh come one daadi...appki issi soch se mujhe problem hai...kyun karthi hi app ye sab...Ishita hum sabke saath rahrahi hai...apke saath nahi na...wo yhi rahegi...agar appko isse problem hai tho app jaasakthe hai...and he too left from their on the other side dushynat reached and Hugged ishita and started soothing her

 **Dushyant :** Ishitaaa...yaar chup hojaa...thum daadi ko jaanthi hona...wo puraane kyaal ki hai...bura math maan unke baaton ka...

 **Ishita (crying) :** nahi dushyant...mujhe bura iss baat ka nahi laga ki unhone mujhse ye sawaal kiya...balki accha kiya unhone ye sawaal karke...but mujhe dukh iss baat ka hai ki mujhe iss sawaal ka koi jawab nahi pata...mujhe ye bhi nahi pata hai ki mera pariwaar kaha se hai..kya wo log zinda hai..agar hai tho mujhe dundne ki koshish kyun nahi kiya...yeh sab sochte sochte mai pagal horahi hu...khash mujhe apna pariwaar yaad hotha tho ajj mujhe ye sawaal ka jawaab pata hotha tha...kyun mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai... and she hugs him even more tighter

 **Dushynat :** yaar chinta math karo...mai thumse promise kartha hu... thumhe thumhare pariwaar se milakar rahunga...don't worry...but please abb rona band kar...please yaar...mujhe ye tera rotha hua chehra bilkul bhi nahi pasand...please...Ishita stopped crying and felt safe in that hug they remained sometime in that same no one was ready to come out of the hug finlly dushynt left her and they shared a cute eye lock he started admiring her teary eyes his face started moving close to her but their moment was disturbed with kavin's voice they turned and seen kavi standing while smiling

 **Kavin :** ahem...ahem...shayed hum disturb karrahe the...chalo purvi hum baad mein aathe hai...and he turned to go

 **Dushyant :** abeeyy...teri ye dialogue bohut purana hai...kuch naya try kar...waise thumhe bureau nahi jaana...

 **Purvi (teasing):** jaana tha...tabhi tho hum thum donon ke liye yaha aaye hai...lekin yaha tho kuch aur hi chelraha hai...kyun kavin...

 **kavin :** wahi tho mai bhi keraha hu...

 **Dushyant :** aisa kuch nahi hai...abb baaton se aur derri math karo..chalo bureau ke liye nikalthe hai and ishyant moved towards parking but kavi stood their

 **purvi (angrily) :** ye kya kiya thumne kavin...agar hum kuch derr rukthe tho shayed dushyant ishita ko kiss kartha...lekin thumne unka moment spoil kiya...

 **Kavin :** thumhe sharam nahi aathi aise apne behen ko kisi ko kiss karthe hua dekhkar...

 **purvi :** iss mein sharma nein ki baat kya hai...sirf kiss hi tho karrahe the...kuch aur nahi na...

 **kavin :** ohhh...tho thumhe kiss se koi problem nahi hai...

 **purvi :** bilkul nahi hai...ek kiss se kya hotha hai...thum tho aise baat karrahe ho jaise thumne abb thak kisi ko kiss nahi kiya...

 **kavin :** acchaaa...?nahi maine ajj thak kisi ko kiss nahi kiya...par shayed abb karne waala hu...and he started moving close to her

 **purvi (confused):** yeh kya karrahe ho...pagal ho kya thum...

 **kavin :** mai kya karraha hu ka kya matlab hai...bass test karraha hu...thumne hi tho kaha na ki thumhe kiss se koi problem nahi..issiliye...he reached and holds her tightly in his arms

 **purvi :** haa tho maine ye kab kaha ki mujhe thumhe kiss karna hai...cheee...mujhe thumhe kabhi kiss naahi karna hai...

 **kavin :** accha tho phir kuch derr pahele kya bakkrahi thi...matlab wo sab jhoot tha...his hands reached her eyes and took some bunch of hairs that stooping her to see his face clearly he tucked them at the back of her ears

 **purvi (nervously) :** nahiii...wo baat alaaag...she could not continue her sentence bcz kavin was so close to her lips so she can't say further but same thing repeats Dushynat was back he started laughing seeing them closer kavin immediately left purvi and she moved from their

 **Dushyant :** kuch derr pahele thu meri tang khichai karraha tha na...abb teri baari hai..bata kya karraha tha thu purvi ke saath...

 **kavin (trying to find an excuse) :** wo...uske ankhon mein kuch chala gaya tha...tho bass usse hi nikala raha tha..aur kuch nahi...and he left without giving a chance for him to say anything dushyant smiled

 **Duo couples reached bureau as soon as they reached their was a file reported So Purvi Ishita abhijeet pankaj Daya and kavin went towards crime scene they found a dead body was brutally murdered in a bungalow body was sent to forensic lab and the whole team started searching for clues in the whole bungalow while searching ishita reached terrace and started searching she found something at the edge of the terrace**

 **she tried to took it but failed while trying to snatch it she lost her balance and her leg got slipped and she was about to fall she closed her eyes tightly but someone holds her hand she raised her head and seen purvi was holding her and she was hanging from the edge of terrace**

 **Purvi (trying to pull her ):** Ishitaaaa...haath math chodna...uppar aane ki koshish karo...come one ishita tryyyy...she shouted

 **Ishita (scared) :** nahi purvi...mai nahi karsakthi...mujhe bohut darr lagarah hai...

 **purvi (holding her tightly) :** Don't worry ishu...thum karsakthi ho...bass koshish karthe rahna...you can do it...

 **Ishita :** nahi purvi...ye bohut unchan hai...abb shayed mai nahi bachsakthi...I'm sorry mai thumhe khatre mein nahi dalsakthi...please thum mujhe choddho warna thum bhi mere saath girogi...

 **Purvi (angrily) :** pagal math bano ishita...thumhe kuch nahi hoga...mai hone nahi dungi...please try to not leave my hand ...and she once again tried to pull her up

 **Ishita :** nahi purvi...I'm sorry...mujhe abb jaana hoga...mera saath abb yahi thak ka hai...sab ka kyaal rakhna...and she left her hand within second she was on ground bleeding very badly Purvi was shocked to see her sister in that condition just one word came from her mouth

 **purvi (shocked) :** Ishitaaaaaa...listening her voice whole Cid team reached her and seen ishita was bleeding they immediately took her to the nearest hospital and informed others about ishita's accident purvi was crying all the while kavin was trying to console her all the time Doctor came out of OT and assured that she will be fine all got relieved by this later she was shifted to her ward and all went inside and waiting for her to gain senses slowly she started opening her eyes her head was paining she slowly started recognizing her surroundings and people around her she seen whole cid team including Daadi suhani and dushyant but she didn't reacted her eyes catches purvi standing beside her she smiled and said

 **Ishita :** Diiii...all were shocked plus confused by listening dii from ishita's mouth for purvi...while she was looking blankly at ishita

.

.

.

 **let's be continued...**

* * *

 **So ishu got her memory back...did she remembered dushyant and others or she forgot what ever happened in the period of her memory loss...let's see what will happen further...kavi were in relation just bcz of ishita and now she was back ...Is this an end for their relation...?may be or may not be...keep reading and reviewing...!Love you lots...!**


	10. Ishyant ki Sagai and Kavi ki judai

**Heyooo lovely ppl...I'm extremely sorry for the delay...From the past few days I was going through a Heartbreak...that's the reason of the delay in my stories...Well I won't be available on ff in a regular periods and this year is really going to be Tough... I'm in 12th standard and going to give My Neet this year.**

 **so will be less available on ff so please be patience try to understand my situation I'm not going to leave my stories in middle way In case if I want to leave ff I will surely complete my stories before leaving But i won't leave ff in any situation bcz writing is my passion once again My apologize for the delay...**

* * *

 **All were eagerly waiting for Ishita to gain her senses finally she started gaining her senses she was going through the surroundings her face has no reaction even after seeing Dushyant and cid team but a glance of smile appeared on her lips after seeing purvi**

 **Ishita :** Dii...Suhasini Daadi and dushyant were surprised and shocked by listening this but purvi w as on cloud nine

 **Dushynant :** Ishita...Thum thik ho na...Thank god thumne kuch derr ke liye hume darra hi diya tha...Ishita ye purvi hai...Thum usse dii kyun bhularahi ho...

 **Suhasini :** kavin...doctor ko bhulav jaav...ishita ko hosh aagaya kehna unse...jaldi karo...

 **Ishita :** Mai thik hu maa...and abb tho pahele se bhi behtar aur khushnaseeb bhi...

 **Dushyant :** Mai kuch samjha nahi ishita...Thum khushnaseesb kaise...?purvi ko ye achanak thum dii kyun bhualarahi ho...?mera matlab wo thumhari dii kaise...?

 **Kavin :** Ishita ko sab kuch yaad aagaya hai Dushyant...wo sahi kehrahi hai purvi uski dii hi hai...

 **Daadi :** ye kya kehrahe ho...kisi ko kuch samaj mein nahi araaha hai koi kuch samjhayega ki aakhir yaha ho kya raha hai...

 **Purvi :** Daadi mai appko samjathi hu...Ishita meri behen hai uski accident mein uski yaaddash chali gayi thi aur wo kavin aur dushyant ko mili humne usse dundne ki bohut koshish ki lekin wo hume nahi mili...2 saal baad jab wo hume mili tho wo hume bhulchuki thi...apni yaddash khochuki thi...

 **Suhasini :** Tho beta thumne ye bata hume pahele kyun nahi bataya...itni badi thumne humse chupaya kyun...

 **Kavin :** maa purvi shadi se pahele hi bataya tha...kavi looked at each other wo app sb se batana chahti thi lekin maine hi mana kiya tha...

 **Daadi :** lekin itni baadi bt humse chupane ki kya jarurat thi...hum logon ko thum donon ne paraya samajke rakha hai kya...kavin decided to reveal their reason behind marriage as Ishita got her memory back he was about to say something but purvi's family entered into her ward all turned towards them

 **Akshara (sobbing):** Ishita beta...became tensed after seeing her wounds ye kya haal hogaya beta apka...mata ji ka krupa hai ki meri beti abb salamath hai agar thumhe kuch hoagay tho thumhari maaaa...Naithik interrupted as she is going to reveal her as ishita's mom

 **Naithik :** wo ishita beta inhe galat math samajna...Thum akshara aur hum sabke liye purvi ke jaisa hi ho...inhone suna hai ki thumhara koi pariwaar nahi hai issiliye ye uss din se maan hi maan thumhe apna beti manliya tha...bass aur kuch nahi...waise abb thum kaisa feel karrahi ho...?zyada dard tho nahi horaha hai na...?

 **Ishita :** apko kisne kaha ki mera pariwaar nahi hai...?Naithik gave a confused look yahi mere samne hi tho hai...mera pura pariwaar moujood hai app mere papa ho aur ye bhi maa hai looking at Rithik ye mere pyaare bhai...kya abb app sab mere pariwaar nahi ho...?Naithik looked at purvi she assured him by saying she is back tears of happiness started flowing from their eyes akshara and naithik hugged their daughter after so long time

 **Akshara :** Bohut miss kiya tha tujhe hum sabne...kyun kiya tune aisa...aagr uss din thum ghr chodkar nahi jaathi then ye sab nahi hota tha...hum sabko itna dard mein nahi gujarna padta tha ye 2 saal...

 **Ishita (hugging them tighter) :** I'm sorry mumma...maine uss din purvi pe hai so gusse ki wajase ghar chodke chali gayi...issiliye itne din mujhe app sabse durr rahna pada...coming out from the hug But jho bhi hua accha ke liye hi hua...looking at dushyant mujhe ek aur pariwaar milgaya tha inn donon ki wajase...pointing towards kavin and dushyant

 **Purvi :** Ishita...kya thum abb bhi mujh pe gussaa ho...?

 **Ishita :** Haa hoon...bcz apne abb thak mujhe hug nahi kiya issiliye hu...purvi immediately hugged her both are happy in that hug after a long time they parted after 2 min

 **Ritik :** abb thum hamare saath ghar chelsakthi ho...mai bohut khush hu

 **Suhasini (sternly) :** Nahi...all looked at her surprisingly Ishita abb apke saath nahi jayegi...

 **Kavin :** maa... ishita unki beti hai...tho wo log usse kyun nahi lejasakthe hai...?

 **Suhasini :** Ishita abb unki ghar nahi jaasakthi hai

 **Daadi :** Suhasini...teri dimag tho sahi jagah par haina...?Tu ek jawan ladki ko apne ghar mein kaise raksakthi ...wo baat alag thi tab uska yaddash nahi tha...lekin abb baat ko samajne ki koshish karo...

 **Suhasini :** mujhe maf kardijiyea maa...lekin mujhe ishita se lagav hogaya tha issiliye mai usse chodna nahi chahti hu...Naithik ji agar apko koi aitraaz naho tho kya mai Ishita ko apne ghar ki bahu banasakthi hu...kavi were more happy after listening this smile appeared on Dushyant's face But ishita was engaged in her own thoughts

 **Naithik (** **Hesitantly) :** suhasini jee...ishita abhi abhi itni badi accident se bahar ayi hai..lekin phir bhi hume koi problem nahi hai agar ishita ki haa hai tho...

 **Purvi (happily) :** papa ishita bhi dushu se pyaar karthi hai...hai na ishita...she was in her thoughts she didn't even listened what purvi said she just said yes

 **Naithik :** thum kya kehti ho akshara...?

 **Akshara (smile) :** agar ishi ki khushi issi mein hai then kon hothe hai naa bolne wale...apko jaisa thik lage wahi kijiyea...lekin dushyant ko ishita pasand hai...?

 **Kavin :** aree uski tho double haa hai...kyun Dushyant...?all looked at him with a hope he said while blushing

 **Dushynat ( blushing) :** haa...everyone clapped in excitement the room was filled with happiness and laughter of their family

 **purvi :** tho abb Dushyant and ishita ki shadi fix hogaya...mai bohut khush hu...just then ishita heard what purvi said she exclaimed

 **Ishita :** kyaaaa...!

 **Vineet :** aisa kyun chounkgayi...tune hi tho kuch derr pahele haa kaha tha...bhulgayi...?lagta hai abhi bhi tera dimaag thik nahi hua...phir se teri check up karana hoga...and he laughed

 **Ishita :** Oh God...Mujhe thoda time mangna chahiye tha...kavin aur purvi sirf meri wajase iss shadi mein the...agr abb meri and dushyant ki shadi hojayegi tho inki shadi ahi tuttjayegi...maine baton hi baton main haa tho boldiya...But abb kya hoga...God please meri behen ke liye kavin perfect hai...unhe hamesha aise saath rakhna please...

 **15 days has been passed Ishita started recovering happy days were back in their lives Now everyone was at khanna mansion deciding a perfect date for Ishyant's engagement it was declared that their engagement will be after 15 days and marriage after one month the hall was full of masti fun enjoyment and happiness but suddenly kavin came with a serious expression Purvi was confused and said**

 **Kavin :** maa...mujhe ajj app sabse kuch baat karna hai...jho maine bohut dino se chupaya tha...purvi and ishita became tensed while Vineet was happy

 **Suhasini :** haa kavin kaho...lekin kya baat hai...kuch buri baat tho nahi hai na...

 **kavin :** maa...wo...mai...aur purvi...ek dusre se pyar nahi karthe...Everyone's mind become blank after this

 **Daadi (angrily) :** ye tu kya kehraha hai kavin...purvi itni acchi ladki hai wo tujse pyar kaise nahi karegi...waise bhi thum donon ne hi shadi kiya tha...

 **Naithik :** haa kavin...thum donon ke bich koi misunderstanding tho nahi aayi na...

 **Acp :** dekho kavin...pati patni ke bich aise cheezein hothi rahti hai...agar koi jhagda hua tho usse suljav...uljav math...

 **Dushyant :** thum donon tho khush hai na iss shadi se...Tho phir achanak kya hua..?

 **kavin :** nahi dushyant hum donon khush nahi the iss shadi se...wo tho bass hamari mazboori thi...

 **suhasini (suspicious) :** kaisi mazboori...?kavin was about to reveal his cheat on purvi but she interrupted in middle to hide his cheat from everyone

 **purvi :** maa woh actually hume laga wo sab pyaar tha...lekin wo pyaar nahi hai hume ajj hi pata chala issiliye hum donon alag hona chahte the...just then she received a tight slap from daadi everyone was shocked

 **kavin and ishyant (shouted) :** Daadiiiiii...

 **Suhasini :** maaaa...ye apne kya kiya...?wo humari ghar ki bahu hai...

 **Daadi :** bahuuuu...chee...ye meri ghar ki bahu nahi hosakthi hai...inn donon ne shadi jaisa pavitr bandan ko mazak samajke rakha hai...

 **vineet (angrily) :** inn sab mein purvi ka ek bhi galthi nahi hai daadi...

 **Daadi :** Tu kon hota hai bich mein bolne waala...?

 **Vineet :** mai koi nahi hota apka...lekin ek insaan hu...insaniyata ke naate mujhe sach ko sabke samne laana hi hoga...

 **purvi (tensed):** vineet nahi...thum kuch nahi kahoge...

 **Vineet :** kyun na khu purvi...thum kavin sir ko bachane sara blame khud pe lerahi ho...aur ye log thumhe galat samajne lage...abb inko bhi tho pata chale inke khandan mein kaise kaise log hai...tho suniyea uss din and he narrated that jungle incident and their deal about Ishyant's marriage finally everyone was well know with the reason Daadi sat on couch with a thud

 **Daadi (putting hand over her head)** :hehhh bhagwan...kavin ne iss hadd thak girgaya ishita ki khushi ke liye...sirf unn donon ki shadi karane ke liye purvi ko mazboor kiya uss din and abb itne din saath rahne baad wo log alag hona chahte hai...kya mai issi din dekhne ke liye zinda rahgayi...

 **Ritik (angrily) :** Mujhe ussi din laga tha ki iss shadi ke piche purvi ka mazboori jarur tha...wahi hua aakhir...isne dhoke se purvi se shadi kiya tha...

 **Acp :** purvi beta hum sab the na ishita ki yaddash wapas laane ke liye uss din thumhe kavin ko mana kardeni chahiye tha shadi ke liye kyun liya thumne itni badi khadam...?now a bit angrily aur kavin mujhe thumse ye umeed nahi thi...

 **purvi ( tears) :** Mujhe uss din jho thik laga maine wahi kiya...mujhe ishita ki yaddash wapas laane ke liye uske saath rahna jaruri tha tabhi ye possible tha..mai dushyant ko sirf pasand karthi thi pyaar nahi uss din maine ishita ki wajase uski proposal accept kiya tha...and kavin ki shadi bhi ishita ke saath 24 hours rahkar uski yaddash wapas laane ke liye kiya tha...while looking at naithik I'm sorry papa maine uss din jhooti kasam khaya tha na uske liye...mere paas uske alewa koi option nahi tha uss din...

 **Naithik :** beta thum kyun sorry bolrahi ho...iss mein thumhari koi galthi nahi hai rona band karo please...

 **Suhasini :** purvi beta...thum itne dino se hum sabke saath rahrahi ho...hum sab mein milgayi ho...kya thumhe ajj thak ek din bhi aisa nahi laga ki thum bhi kavin se pyaar karthi ho...purvi was about to say something but

 **kavin :** maa...humne kaha na hum ek dusre se pyaar nahi karthe...sirf mazbooru mein ye shadi kare the...purvi bhi nahi karthi mujhse pyaar agar karthi tho wo mujhe jarur batathi...

 **Daadi :** Tho thik hai agar thum donon iss shadi se khush nahi hai tho thum donon alag hosakthe ho...

 **Ritik :** mai lawyer se baat karke inn donon ki divorce ki bata kartha hu...kavi were shocked to listen this purvi thum abb hamare saath gahr chelrahi ho that's final agar kuch lena hai tho lelo purvi moved inside to bring her bag she came and moved towards daadi to say a good bye

 **purvi :** Daadi...mujhe maaf kardijiyea..maine appko wada diya tha uss din kavin looked at her par ap chinta math kijiyea jaldi hi mai dushyant aur ishita ki shadi karathi hu...tho apka sapna bhi sach hojayega...

 **Ishita :** maa main bhi purvi ke saath ghar jaana chahti hu...abb shadi ke baad hi avungi...suhasini nodded purvi took blessings of daadi and suhasini and said a bye to dushyant and left along with her family

 **Same day night In kavin room's he entered a sensed a silence over there he felt sad remembering about today's incident**

 **kavin pov :** ajj purvi mujhe chodke chali gayi...pata nahi kyun mai isse accept nahi karparaha hu ki purvi mujhse pyaar nahi karthi...Itne din hum saath the tho uski value mujhe pata nahi chala ajj bichadne ke baad uski value pata chelraha hai...khash agar purvi bhi mujhse pyaar karthi tho abb hum donon khush hothe...kyun nahi kaha purvi thumne uss wakt jab maa ne thumse pucha ...? bcz thum ishita ki wajase iss relation mein ho...and abb mai thumhe kisi mazboori ki wajase iss rishte mein nahi rakhna chahta hu...purvi mujhse pyaar nahi karthi...issiliye maine usse jaane diya...abb wo khush hai...matlab mai bhi khush hu...haa kavin sab kuch bhul ja...purvi abb thumhari patni nahi rahi...

 **Purvi was seating in her bedroom she was indulged in some thoughts she was thinking about kavin an incident flashed in front of her eyes**

 **Flashback...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It was sunday night purvi was back after having a movie with ishita and her mother in law she entered inside their room noticed kavin ws not there so she decided to have a bath she closed the door and started removing her dress she was done and she was in her towel ready to have a bath she kept the used clothes a side but suddenly their was a power cut**

 **Purvi :** oh god..ye power ko bhi abhi jaana tha...abb mai kaise nahavungi...chalo andhera mai hi nahana padega ajj...and she opened the door of washroom she entered inside but she felt something wrong at the same moment the power was back she was relieved but suddenly her eyes became popped after seeing kavin in the bathroom along with her same happened with kavin Both shouted at same time

 **Kavi :** aaaaaahhhhhhh...Due to which kavin lost his grip on his towel and within a seconds his towel was on floor purvi was shocked to see him bare she just turned towards other side hiding her face

 **Kavin (without realizing his situation) :** Thum mein sach mein manner nahi hai...bathroom mein aane se pahele knock karna nahi janthi ho thum...?

 **Purvi (irritated) :** aree meri manner ko side mein rakho...khud ki manner ko choddiya and mujhe sikhrahe ho...pahele niche dekho...

 **kavin :** neeche...?kya hai neeche...he said while seeing then he realized his situation his eyes were popped he immediately put his towel around his waist after a while purvi slowly turned and opened her eyes and seen in his towel she got relived but she started laughing after seeing his facial expression

 **purvi :** hahahhahhaha...kavin...thum mujhe manner sikharahe the na...abb...abb while holding her stomach thumhari manner kaha gayi...hahahhaha...

 **kavin (irritated) :** purvi hasna band karo...ye sab bhi thumhari galthi hai...thum agar cheekthi nahi tho mai ghabrata nahi and mai apna towel nahi chodta...

 **Purvi :** oyee hello Mr maine hi nahi thumne bhi cheeka tha..yaad hai...?

 **kavin (covering) :** haaa...tho thumne pahele cheeka issiliye maine cheeka tha...

 **purvi :** nahi...cheeke pahele thum the...mai nahi...

 **kavin :** nahi thum...

 **purvi :** nahi thum...

 **kavin :** nahi thum...

 **purvi :** accha thik hai...maine hi cheeka...again she started laughing remembering that scene mujhe bhi fresh hona hai...hahahaha

 **kavin :** haa tho hojav na kisne roka thumhe...maine tho nahi...

 **purvi :** tho kya yahi thumhare samne mai fresh hojavoon...?he nodded his head kyaaa...?

 **kavin :** aree nahi nahi...mera matlab wo nahi tha mai jaraha hu...lekin thum hasna band karogi tabhi mai javunga and thum ye baat kisi se share nahi karogi ok...?

 **purvi (trying to control her laugh) :** hahaha...thik hai jav...kisi ko kuch nahi batavungi...abb jav bhi...and he left she closed the door and burst into laughter again...

 **Fb ended...**

 **Present**

 **Purvi was laughing remembering that scene again but suddenly her laughter changed into tears after realizing their present sitaution**

 **purvi pov :** kitne acche the wo pal jab thum mere saath the kavin...lekin kya kare wo pal mere liye khas hai thumhare liye nahi..thum bass apne bhai ki khushi ke liye wo sab kare the...itne dino mujhe mujhe thumse pyaar tho hogaya lekin thumhe mujhse kabhi kyun pyaar nahi hua...?kyun thumne mujhe patni ke roop mein apnaya nahi ajj thak...?koi baat nahi agar thum hamare judai se khush ho then mai bhi khush hu...But I love you kavin...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **So kavi love each other but they were not supposed to share their feelings bcz they think the other one can't love them back...Ishita was finally back with her family...Ishyant ki shadi tho fix hogayi...par abb kavi hogaye ek dusre se durr...Finally sab ko unki marriage ke piche chupa hua asli reason pata chala...Ishyant ke shadi ke liye abhi one month hai does this much time sufficient to bring kavi together again...?**

 **Ragini and misha this chapter is for you darlings...hope you guys enjoyed it...please Read and review...!sorry Once again for the delay...!**


End file.
